


Serendipity

by 221B Bitch (UndeservingHero), Dontacronus



Series: American Born Disasters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O verse, AU, Alpha Crowley, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, It Started Out as Gratuitous Smut and Then There Were Feelings, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Omega Gabriel, PWP, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeservingHero/pseuds/221B%20Bitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontacronus/pseuds/Dontacronus
Summary: Sam was sent on a lowly mission for coffee and lunch. He didn't expect to end up with his hands full of Omega in heat.





	1. Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> We've had this one for ages and I got tired of looking at it. It's unedited except for grammar and unbetaed. So good luck. Let me know if there's a glaring hole in it somewhere.

Gabriel sidestepped another pair of grabby hands. He was going to plate this batch of cookies and then run like a bat out of hell to his house. He didn’t make eye contact but he didn’t duck his head. No fucking way was he showing submission in a room full of people.

He’d seen enough gang bang porn to know where this could lead.

The blonde felt another wave of fever and lust wash over him. Yup, not only was his heat early by a week, it was going to be a big one.

He mentally danced a small victory when he got to the pastry display and started lining the white chocolate and cheesecake cookies up on the trays. Now if only he could get the empty tray back to the kitchen, slip out the back door and hightail it back to the house.

“Hey boy,” a purely sleazy voice said from close beside him, a hand stroked over his side. The hand tried to wrap around his waist in a possessive gesture but Gabe sidestepped it.

“I’m sorry, sir. I’m busy,” he said calmly.

The other leaned in and Gabe felt a twinge of anger fight his hormonal lust when the asshole. Scented. Him. “Pretty soon you are going to be. How about I help you out.”

Gabriel looked over. Fuck, this guy looked like he did weights. What the hell was he doing in a bakery. Okay, it also had a coffee selection but this guy didn’t look like a caffeine fiend either.

Gabriel felt the sinking feeling that this guy had wandered in from outside after catching a whiff of prime, omega Gabriel. He shivered at that and worked quicker.

“Come on, you got to be lonely,” the other purred in a not so sexy way.

Gabriel’s mouth had a bad habit of working before his brain did. “My boyfriend is coming to pick me up. Thank you though.”

He turned but there was a hand gripping his arm. He frowned and stared at it.

“Really?” The other chuckled. “I don’t smell anything but you.”

Double chocolate fuck all.

“I take a shower to make sure no one here gets jealous.” Gabriel’s mouth was out the starting gate and taking the first turn.

“Oh? Then I guess we’ll have to see him,” the other leered, letting Gabe go but following him to the counter that led to the kitchen.

Gabriel was going to start panicking. He could call Cas and get Crowley to come down here. No, Crowley was in Japan.

Caramelized hell with sprinkles.

Right then the door opened, and Gabriel looked up. Suddenly, Gabriel believed in God.

The guy who walked in was huge, and the way he walked, Gabe was betting on Beta. There wasn’t that ‘In Charge’ gait in his step that was Alpha, and he didn’t look uncomfortable as he looked around, even meeting eyes with people.

“Oh look, he’s here.” Gabriel tossed the pan on the counter, tore off his apron and added it to the discarded pile. He then made a beeline for the guy and tried to ignore the creeper. Sadly, the creeper wasn’t having it.

“You don’t even smell like him,” the man hissed, and Gabriel’s body was apparently on par with his mouth.

He walked up to real life giant, grabbed him by the front of his coat, and pressed his face against the other’s neck and shoulder. He turned back to the skeeze. “Better?”

Crude, but effective if the Creeper’s stunned face was anything to go by. Not wanting to lose momentum, he took the stranger's hand and was out the door and down the block in no time flat.

 

Sam whistled to himself as he walked down the side of the road from the shop that Bobby ran. He’d been sent for coffees for the guys and didn’t really mind. He’d been done with his paper anyway and it was time to eat something. His stomach was on board with the idea.

He opened the door to the coffee shop Bobby had directed him to and pushed a hand through his hair to get it to stop sticking to his face. He looked around for a moment and noted how tidy and full it was of people. He took a breath and hummed at how fantastic it smelled before he suddenly had someone up against him trying to nuzzle into him.

His eyes widened and he froze, hands coming up to touch whoever it was on the waist.

Before he could even register what was going on, he was being pulled down the street by a blonde omega if his body type was anything to go by.

He tugged gently to get the other to stop and turned him around. “Hey, what’s going on? Who are you?”

Gabriel looked up and let go of the other’s hand. “Sorry, I’m Gabriel.”

Sam tilted his head and a wave of heat hit him. The omega’s scent was strong enough that it made him sway on his feet as the wind changed in his direction. “You’re in heat,” he said softly.

His instincts were starting to crank themselves over. He shuddered and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and shoved it against his face. He inhaled the scent of grease and metal as he looked at Gabriel, waiting for an explanation.

“Oh for the love of fried dough.” Gabriel went wide eyed and took a step back. The brief moment of panic cutting through the heavy curtain like haze in his mind. “You are an Alpha too? You people need fucking... name tags or wrist bands or something.”

Sam kept the cloth on his face and it helped him keep his head straight. He spoke through it. “I’m sorry. I didn’t even know why you pulled me out here til I scented it. I didn’t mean to.” His hazel eyes looked apologetic over the cloth. “Do you have someone to call?”

“No it was my fault, you were kinda... there. I was trying to…” Gabriel blinked a little, his mind was starting to go unfocused. He shook his head to try and rattle the pieces together. “There was this fucking slimy guy...and he was trying to eye fuck me in… in my own restaurant.”

Gabriel frowned. “What was the other question?”

Sam nodded at the explanation. He couldn’t blame Gabriel. He’d been mistaken for a Beta before. “Do you have someone you want me to call for you or I can walk you home.” It would be hard, but he didn’t want Gabriel to get laid out by some other Alpha either before he could get home.

Gabriel chuckled drunkenly. “Too broke right now to rent a dick, and wasn’t expecting it today.”

He reached for his phone and tried to fumble with it. He felt a little dizzy when he flicked through his contacts to the only Alphas or Betas he knew would be willing. He felt his stomach sink. That’s right, he only had three. Two were out of town and the third he wasn’t touching again without a nuclear bomb. “No one I can call.”

He looked up, eyes not really focusing now. “You don’t have to walk me home… it’s a bit- and don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Sam shook his head, steadying Gabriel with a hand on his elbow. “I can’t leave you like this.” He held his breath and took the ends of the handkerchief and tied it around his face. It wasn’t perfect but it would help him and he’d have both hands. “Come on.” He knew the Omega’s heat was fucking with him already. He might have thought of a better solution if it wasn’t.

“Where do you live, Gabriel?”

Gabriel eyes had slid closed and he leaned slightly into the hand. His face was flushing just slightly and his other arm that was free wrapped around his front. “Westwall. 717.”

Sam nodded, keeping a sharp eye on Gabriel’s face. He was sliding faster than Omegas normally did, but maybe that was just how his worked. He turned him with the hand he had on his arm and guided him down the street, glaring at any Alphas that tried to get close. He might not have been Gabriel’s Alpha, but he still refused to see someone take advantage of an Omega when they were this vulnerable.

It took nearly ten minutes to walk him to the address he’d given him and walked him up the walkway to the front door. “Keys?” he asked. His voice was rougher than usual because even through the cloth, he could smell Gabriel’s heat.

Gabriel’s cock could’ve cut glass at this point. He just wanted to get horizontal and find some damn relief. His body felt slow and his brain slower. He reached for his keys in his pocket and frowned. “Jacket. My jacket.”

He made an unhappy noise in the back of his throat and slid to his knees in front of the taller man and felt along the three flower pots feebly with wet noodle like fingers until he produced a key from one. He had such a pounding headache, he just wanted to be inside, naked and closer to relief than he was now.

Sam watched him fumble and would have helped, but he didn’t know where the key was. When Gabriel came up with it in his fingers, he helped him back to his feet and took the key from him and slid it in the lock, opening the door for the Omega and guiding him inside.

He was fighting his own natural reaction to Gabriel and just wanted to get the Omega into his bed so he could handle his heat without worrying about anyone else.

Gabriel had enough motor skills to kick off his shoes, then his shirt followed next. He tossed them wherever. When he moved to take his pants off, he went slow and made a little noise when his angry, flushed cock popped out. When he was kicking off the jeans, the light caught the slight shine on his upper thighs. He didn’t care that there was someone there, he needed out of the damn clothing.

Sam stood in the doorway and didn’t quite know what to do when Gabriel started stripping. Well, that wasn’t quite true. He knew what his body _wanted_ to do and the biological need he had going on below his belt, but Gabriel hadn’t asked him to and he wasn’t going to be that kind of guy.

He just tried to take up as much of the doorway as possible so no one saw Gabriel stripping in his entryway.

“Gabriel? I’m going to leave. I’ll come check on you later, okay?” he asked, trying to get the Omega’s attention.

Gabriel’s attention focused on Sam. He moved forward to the taller man. His eyes were blown out and Sam could see his pulse flutter at the base of his throat. He leaned in and nuzzled into the other’s chest. “You can stay… if you want.”

Sam groaned when Gabriel rubbed up against him. Why him? “Gabriel, you don’t even know me. You can’t mean that. It’s the heat.”

“So?” the other mumbled. He snagged Sam’s hand and trailed it down over his naked ass. “Don’t want to be alone.”

Sam shuddered. “Gabriel, no.” He wanted nothing more than to sink his fingers into the blonde and have his way, but his morals wouldn’t allow that. His jaw tightened and he resolutely pulled his hand away. “No.”

The dazed one gave out a little heartbreaking, distressed noise. Fingers curled into the shirt and held it tight.

Sam sighed and pulled Gabriel’s fingers out of his shirt, blocking the noise out of his brain as best he could. The sweet smell of slick and Omega were beginning to overwhelm him. He was already hard in his jeans and he felt the blood creeping up his neck under the cloth. “Let me get you out of the hallway.”

He knew it was dangerous to be in an enclosed space with the Omega while he was so far gone, but he had a feeling something bad would happen if he just left him in the entryway naked.

Gabriel nodded, but his face was pulled in a sad frown. He let Sam lead him to his bedroom and nudged open the door. He let out a small whine as another wave of heat rolled over him and his body grew more desperate. He felt a new line of slick draw down his thighs and let out a needy whimper.

Sam swayed when the scent got stronger and he gritted his teeth. He gently nudged Gabriel forward and he was ready to bolt as soon as the blonde hit the bed. Images of having Gabriel pinned and filled up with his knot were making him fidget.

Gabriel couldn’t help getting handsy. There was a lot to like about this guy. He trailed his hand idly over the fat cock in the Alpha’s pants and let out a little approving noise. He leaned up to nuzzle the other, not realising that it would knock the handkerchief off center. He tried to slowly form words. “What’s your name?”

Sam groaned quietly when Gabriel touched him through his jeans and the sound he got in answer made his thought process fritz out for a minute. He felt the knot at the back of his head slip as Gabriel gave his neck attention. The breathy question made him groan and he inhaled, getting a lungful of sweet heat that almost made him fall to his knees. “Sam. It’s Sam,” he said, his voice going dark as his own hands moved to Gabriel’s waist despite his good intentions.

The other nodded in understanding, then buried his head in the crook of the Alpha’s neck again. “Please, Sam? Please?”

Sam swallowed and pulled the handkerchief off his face before giving in and burying his face against Gabriel’s neck. “You tell me to stop, and we stop.” His voice was an octave lower than usual, but he meant it. Despite their chemistry, he wasn’t going to hurt him.

He inhaled deep and scented Gabriel for real and groaned. He smelled like the coffee shop had and he realized not all of that had been donuts and cakes. Part of it was just Gabriel.

Gabriel let out a little happy gasp. Yes, the Alpha was giving him attention finally. He wanted it so badly it was becoming painful. He stroked over the cock in the jeans and thumbed over the head of the bulge.

Sam’s hips rolled into Gabriel’s hand as his tongue licked a wide stripe underneath Gabriel’s ear where the scent was strongest. He pulled away only long enough to reach behind him and pull his shirt up over his head to drop it on the floor beside their feet.

It dawned on him that he was supposed to be doing something else. Then he remembered why he’d gone to the shop in the first place. Coffee. He’d been going for coffee.

He pulled away from Gabriel’s neck and tugged the blonde away from his throat long enough that he could pull his phone out of his pocket and dial Dean’s number.

Gabriel wasn't pleased by this as he kissed and licked over the other's collarbone. He let out little distressed noises and whimpered at him. "Sam?"

“Sammy?” Dean answered.

He heard the faint, “Where the hell are you?” as he leaned down to lay a kiss over Gabriel’s mouth. “Give me a minute so he doesn’t think I died.”

He put the phone back up to his ear. “Dean, found an Omega. He’s in heat and he needed help. I’ll be back in a few days depending.”

Dean’s end was silent. “Which Omega?”

Sam grunted when Gabriel nipped his collarbone for ignoring him. “You don’t know him. Gotta go.”

He ended the call and dropped the phone onto the shirt on the floor. He bent and caught Gabriel’s mouth as he picked him up by the backs of his thighs and carried him the three steps to the bed.

Gabriel kissed and nibbled lightly on Sam's lip. "Please, please Sam. Want to feel you so bad. Please."

Sam laid him out and quieted him with a kiss. “Hang on, Gabriel. I’m not going anywhere.” He nuzzled his neck as he worked his jeans open, shoving them down over his legs.

He hadn’t been with an Omega that was in heat in a long time, but it was like a genetic bike that he couldn’t fall off of even if he tried.

Gabriel reached and gripped the other’s cock. He gave it long, firm strokes and thumbed the head, rolling the precum over the flushed flare of skin.

Sam nipped gently over his scent and let a rumble roll out of his chest at the attention. "Precious Omega."

Gabe looked up with a raised eyebrow. ‘Precious’ wasn’t a normal adjective when describing Gabriel. He didn’t say anything and he let go and moved up the bed to the pillows and cuddled into them for a moment. The cool, soft cotton sheets felt amazing and the pillows were soft. It all provided soothing sensations to his flushed and sensitive skin. He looked up at Sam and motioned for him to join him. His hazy brain provided a little spark of his usual humor. “No shoes or pants rule.”

Sam snorted through the haze and shoved everything off before pouncing on him and scenting him as he rubbed his cock against the Omega’s thigh.

Gabriel whined at each rub, it was like electricity on his nerves and he wanted it to do more than tease. He leaned into the other, letting Sam do what he wanted while he slowly went mindless with need. Need that Sam was more than willing to give into.

Sam rolled Gabriel onto his belly and nuzzled the back of his neck, grazing his teeth over him but not hard enough to bite. "Gonna get you ready." He pressed a kiss to his neck before letting his hand drift down to spread Gabriel’s cheeks and tease a thumb over him.

Gabriel gave a soft whine in his throat and pressed back against the hand. His cock was so sensitive and every brush against the sheets shot sparks through his body. His skin was flushed and he was already starting to sweat a little from how active his body was.

Sam didn’t tease him. If he hadn’t been in heat, he would have, but biology won out over his sense of fun. He slowly sank two fingers into him and gently wiggled them to stretch him out.

Gabriel was tight, and he swore that Sam’s hands were way too big. He shuddered and his hole clenched around the thick, gentle fingers. Slick coming out more to coat over Sam’s digits and lube him up for what was to come. And if Sam’s cock was anything to go by. That was a lot on its way.

Sam nibbled and scented him as he spread him open, pressing in a third finger. His cock was straining and wanted nothing more than to be pressed deep in him but he wasn’t going to hurt him. He knew exactly how big he was and didn’t want to put a strain on Gabriel’s body.

Gabriel slowly started to rock back on the fingers as he leaned his head to the side to allow Sam more access to his neck. “Please.”

Sam pressed a kiss to his mouth as he pulled his hand away. He couldn’t resist the urge to lick the slick from his fingers before pulling back enough so he could guide the head of his cock to Gabriel’s hole.

Gabriel jerked his hips, trying to take the other deeper, quicker.

“Shh. Don’t want to hurt you.” He slid his hands under Gabriel’s torso and raised him up so his hips were canted to just the right angle as he slowly pressed in.

When Sam bottomed out on him, it made the hard, thick shaft come to rest on his prostate. He whimpered, his walls clamping and fluttering on the girth spreading him open.

Sam waited. “Okay?” Instinct was screaming to _claim_ but Gabriel wasn’t his and he wasn’t so far gone that he couldn’t control himself.

“Oh god perfect.” Gabriel gasped, working his back to relax and settle now that Sam was deep in him. And fuck he was deep. “God Superman.”

Sam rumbled in his chest, pressed flat against Gabriel so he could feel it. “‘M gonna move.”

“Be my guest.” Gabriel shifted his hips. Already he was feeling better, Sam was in him and now soon he would get sweet relief.

Sam shuddered as he pulled back before surging forward. He groaned at having an Omega wrapped around him, willingly giving him this. He held him up, hands on his belly and chest. He rubbed his face on Gabriel’s neck as he moved in him, reveling in his scent.

Gabriel let out a pleased cry as he felt the other move in him. He didn’t think he could get any hotter but with each thrust he felt like his body was ratcheting up his temperature. He reached up and grabbed the bed frame. He moved to press back into the other’s thrusts.

Sam nipped and sucked along the back of his neck as his instinct took over and he started pounding into him in earnest.

Gabriel moaned and rode against him. He was getting close just from this. He would have felt shame if he wasn’t in heat. Instead, he didn’t hold back and let his body go tight and he let out a cry. He felt his first climax of the night rip through him and clamped down tight on Sam.

Sam growled deep in his throat when Gabriel came around him. The sweet smell of slick grew even thicker in the air and his knot popped, catching on Gabriel and filling him up even more. He panted and held both of them still as Gabriel’s orgasm milked him.

Gabriel gasped at the sudden fullness and rocked on it. He pressed his face into his pillow as he shuddered. “Oh fuck yes.”

Sam resisted the urge to bite him and moved them to their sides so he wasn't squishing Gabriel as his body twitched with his orgasm.

Gabriel could’ve purred at how content he was. “This is suddenly looking a lot better than I thought.”

Sam huffed out a laugh and pushed his hair back from his face. "Glad to help. Are you okay? I know I can be rough."

“Believe me, I’m bendy. Do what you want.” Gabriel smiled. His body was content for a moment. He wiggled and shivered at the feeling of the knot in him, making Sam groan. “Haven’t felt that in a while though.”

"No Alpha willing?" he asked, nuzzling at him. He slid his arm to pillow Gabriel’s head.

“I don’t really go looking.” Gabriel shrugged. “I’ve got a toy but it broke. That’s how I usually do it. Alphas are really pushy usually and I don’t really handle them in a ‘submissive’ manner.”

Sam nodded and smoothed a hand over Gabriel’s side. "Shouldn't have to if you don't want to. Some Omegas it works for but I don’t want anyone to be afraid to speak their mind around me."

“You might have trouble shutting me up.” Gabriel chuckled, leaning into the touch. “When I’m not so fuck minded, I will so buy you dinner. I may even cook if my legs aren’t jello.”

Sam shuddered as another orgasm was pulled out of him but he laughed quietly against Gabriel’s neck. “I’ll hold you to that.”

Gabriel petted over the other’s arms and nuzzled the warm skin. “Good.”

He relaxed fully. “Soooo, what do you do on days you aren’t being randomly selected as an emergency heat relief Alpha?”

Sam chuckled. “I'm studying to take the Bar Exam. Going to be a lawyer if I can get past that. ”

“You just made yourself seem really smart, and it I didn’t have your cock in me, I might have been intimidated.” Gabriel chuckled. He paused and then shifted uncomfortably. “Actually now that I think about it, do you have someone? Because if you do, I’m going to feel like the biggest asshole on this side of the US.”

Sam smiled slightly. “No. I don’t have anyone. If I had, I would have called my brother. He could have taken care of you.”

“Oh? Pimping out your brother?” Gabe grinned.

He snorted and had to close his eyes as another orgasm slowly rolled over him. When it passed, he sighed. “No. He likes taking care of Omegas even though he denies it. So he’d have taken care of you because of that.”

“Oh.” Gabriel nodded and shifted slightly before his walls contracted down on Sam. “I don’t know, I’m pretty happy with the current brother.”

Sam groaned and pressed his face against Gabriel’s shoulder as the blonde pulled another orgasm out of him. “Can see that,” he mumbled.

Gabriel squeezed again, chuckling. “I think it’s more of a feeling than seeing.”

Sam shuddered and scented him as he was pulled over again. He rubbed his face up against Gabriel’s neck. “Gonna put me into a rut at this rate.”

Gabriel’s stomach did a funny flipping thing that he hadn’t felt since he had been with Kali back in highschool. He blinked and his brain was being wicked with the thought of the other tipping that scale. “Would be interesting to see you go...probably not the most intelligent idea buuuut--”

Sam grumbled but sighed when his knot finally released and slowly returned to its normal size. He nipped Gabriel before slowly pulling out. He pressed a kiss to the back of his neck before stretching his legs out slightly.

“Tend to scare people when I’m in a rut,” he said as a warning.

Gabriel gave a soft groan as Sam slipped free. He shivered a little when he felt the other’s cum slip back out of him in thick lines. He rolled onto his stomach and that was probably a bad idea, but he’d change the sheets later. “Scare how?”

Sam rubbed his thumb over the back of Gabriel’s neck and kneaded there gently. “I’m big, even for an Alpha. I know that. It’s not even for show. I know how to use it. So when I go into a rut and I forget how strong I am, I can end up hurting someone. I don’t like it, but it happens.” His hazel eyes looked a little hurt before he could hide it away.

Gabriel noticed and moved to sprawl over his chest. “Well, do your worst, Hulk. I’ll handle it pretty well. Worst case scenario: you break me and I die from awesome sex. I don’t mind telling Saint Peter I died by monster cock.”

Sam forced a small smile and sank his fingers into Gabriel’s hair, the other going to his waist. “Hurt my last mate. I don’t trust myself with that anymore.”

“What happened?” Gabriel was nosy. He felt a little bad but he was too curious.

Sam sighed quietly. “Since it might happen with you being in heat, I guess you need to know. I knotted her so hard she had tearing.” He sounded ashamed of himself as he stared at the ceiling.

Gabriel blinked. “Oh, that’s not good.”

“No. What’s worse was she was pregnant.” Sadness suffused his scent. “I should get you some water.” He shifted Gabriel off of him and unfolded his tall frame from the bed.

Gabriel grabbed his arm. “Wait, whoa, whoa, didn’t people tell you dropping bombs like that and walking away was bad?”

He frowned. “Was that what happened to her?”

Sam paused, not looking at Gabriel. He slowly sat back down and held still. He swallowed hard and spoke quietly. “She died in a fire while I was in class. Came back and the building was in flames. Tried to go in but the flames were already too far out of control.”

“Oh, oh fuck, Sam.” Gabriel was conflicted between moving away and letting Sam have his space and the Omega wanting to get in and trying to comfort him. “Sam, if you don’t want to do this, I’d understand.”

Sam scented the conflict coming from Gabriel and looked over at him. He shrugged. “Not much I can do about it now and you’re not going to suddenly not be in heat just because I’m torn up. It’s okay.” He cupped Gabriel’s head with one hand and kissed his forehead.

“Yeah but salt on wounds hurts,” Gabriel huffed. “I don’t want to hurt you. You seem like a good guy.”

“You can’t help what happened, Gabe.” He pressed his face against his neck and scented him, letting himself be wrapped up in current feelings instead of the past.

“I know.” Gabriel nodded. He nudged the other away and moved to get up. “Come on, I need carbs and water.”

Sam moved away when Gabriel spoke and nodded, getting up. “I know.” He followed him out to the kitchen and made him sit. He got them both glasses of water with a bit of direction from Gabriel.

“Hey, I was going to make you food.” Gabriel grumbled as he sat down. “Though, I might have some chicken teriyaki leftovers in the fridge from last night.”

Sam put a glass in front of him. “I’ll get it. Worst comes to worst, I can order between waves.” He went to the fridge and pulled out a box that smelled like chicken and spices and sticky sweet. He nodded and got down a bowl, filling it so he could heat it for Gabriel.

“Enough for you too?” Gabriel asked as he drank down his water.

“Don’t worry about me.” He pulled it out of the microwave and sat it down in front of Gabriel. “Eat. Your next wave is going to hit soon.”

Gabriel looked at him, but took the food and ate. “Order some food for yourself, I can hold off. I’ve got my wallet in my jeans.”

Sam shook his head. “No. I’ll wait til after the next wave. It’s fine.”

“If you say so.” Gabriel shrugged. He took a bite and watched Sam stand naked in his kitchen. That was something he could get used to. His body also liked this and he felt a new wave of slick make an appearance. He was going to have to clean the chairs after this.

Sam scented the slick and arched a brow as his cock decided to answer. “Another wave?”

“Nah, just turned on by your general sexiness.” Gabriel smiled, eyes trailing down to his crotch and smiling.

Sam flushed at the unexpected answer. “Oh.”

Gabriel grinned when he saw how the other was flabbergasted. “Sorry, I warned you about my mouth.”

Sam gave him a small smile. “Just been a while since I had someone say that.”

“Well, be warned, my mouth and body have lost their filters.” Gabe grinned.

Sam snorted. “I’ll remember that.” He drank down a glass of water before going to get another, knowing he would need it.

Gabriel finished his food and downed the last of his water. He then stood up and moved to the other. “So shall we head back?”

Sam looked down at Gabriel and sat his glass beside the sink and nodded. “You’re looking like you’re about to have another wave.” His skin was flushed and his pupils were dilated more than what was normal.

Gabriel shrugged. “Darling, you could walk through a room and set off a wave.”

Sam flushed but didn’t say anything.

He then turned and moved to pad back to the bedroom. He flopped down on the mattress and groaned happily.

The brunette followed after him and gently moved him so they could both lie down.

Gabriel felt the heat building and shifted so his cock wouldn’t be smashed into the mattress as it started to get hard again. He stretched out, and looked up at Sam. His mind was starting to lose signal again but he wanted to carry on with Sam. “So, what brought you to my shop?”

Sam felt the heat and his cock answered, rising to the occasion as he pulled Gabriel to him and scented him. He heard the question through the haze and mumbled the answer against his skin, “Brother works down at the auto shop on the same street. They asked me to go get coffee and lunch.”

“Auto shop.” Gabriel repeated, he pressed back into Sam as the static in his brain fought him. “Bob? Bill? Something like that, right?”

Sam wrapped him up. "Bobby. Dean’s my brother." He turned Gabriel over and rolled so he was sprawled out on top of him. He pressed his face back into the crook of his neck and bathed himself in the scent of Gabriel.

Gabriel made a pleased noise and braced his arms on the bed. He lifted his torso up and angled to grind against the other slowly. His hole was suddenly aching again and slick was coating him. Riding Sam sounded like the best thing since icing.

Sam growled when Gabriel rubbed against his cock and the scent of slick was heavy in the air. He skimmed his hands down over his sides and pulled the cheeks apart so his fingers could delve past and press into him to tease him.

Gabriel growled back when the other teased. All it did was make him needier. More slick coated Sam's fingers and Gabriel tried to press back on them.

Sam smiled slightly at the sound he pulled out of Gabe. He didn't let him ride his fingers though. He pulled them away and cleaned them off with his tongue.

"Want me to fill you, Omega?"

Gabriel's eyes flashed sharply, even with his Heat weighing down his mind. "I don't know, Alpha. Do you want to shove your thick, hot knot inside or just tease me?"

Sam's pupils dilated and a long rumble rolled out of him before he had Gabriel pinned under him in a flash, slamming home into the Omega’s body before the blonde could even think to get away.

Gabe gave a slight gasp of pain but his eager body adapted to the Alpha and he shuddered after a moment. He took a deep breath and knew what was going on.

He nudged back on the other, his mouth running away from him. "Come on, Sam, come on, pound into me and pop that knot. I know you want to."

Sam was long gone as his body took over and his hands held hard onto Gabriel’s hips as he fucked him with abandon. He leaned down and dragged his teeth over his shoulder in a promise he wouldn't have made had he been in his right mind.

Gabriel tensed and looked up at the Alpha. He gripped down on Sam's cock in hopes of distracting him from any bad decisions. He was living a happy, unclaimed life and he doubted Sam wanted damaged goods considering he had said he had a mate with a pup.

Sam growled and sat back up on his knees, using the leverage to pull Gabriel back onto him.

Gabriel whimpered as the cock in him did a lot of evil things to him. His own cock was now trapped in between them. He wrapped his arms around Sam and buried his face into the solid shoulder. "Oh fuck, you're so deep."

God his voice sounded ragged and soaked in need but each harsh thrust brought more slick and he couldn't want it any other way. His orgasm was already hovering near, getting closer by the second.

Sam wrapped one arm around Gabriel’s back to hold him up and let gravity help him out as he fucked Gabriel hard, his knot beginning to swell and catch. He growled and fucked up hard and deep before it popped and caught completely, keeping him locked deep in Gabriel as orgasm after orgasm flooded out of him.

Gabriel whined as he felt each pulse and ground down on the hard knot. It grinded his prostate and that sent him over with a cry as he arched and came. He felt flushed and so fucking good with his insides coated with Alpha. That should’ve revolted him, but he knew part of it was the Heat and part loneliness. It had been a while since someone had him like this. He leaned down and rested his head against Sam’s shoulder, panting hard.

Sam held Gabriel hard against him as his breath punched out of him. With each pulse his body gave, he felt more like himself and groaned. He nuzzled against Gabriel and then it really hit him. “Fuck, Gabe,” he mumbled. “Y’okay?”

“Oh fuck yes.” Gabe gave a breathless laugh. He shifted and let his head roll back. “Fuck it’s going to be messy when you pull away, I can _feel_ it in me.”

He rubbed over his belly and his walls quivered around Sam’s swollen cock. He couldn’t help the slow smile as he fidgeted on the other’s lap, little thrusts up and down. They tugged on the knot, working it a bit more. He wanted to milk Sam of everything and his Heat addled brain thought that would be the best idea.

Sam shuddered at the thought of Gabriel being a mess and it pulled another orgasm out of him even before the blonde started to move slightly. He scented Gabriel and smelled himself and it almost tipped him into another rut even when this one wasn’t quite done.

Gabriel felt it and smiled. He felt the other sniff over his sweat shined skin and smiled when it caused a reaction in Sam. The other’s cock throbbed in his hole and he squeezed back with a pull of his stomach. A small amount of cum and slick dribbled out. “Do I smell like you? Or do I smell full of you?”

He took one of Sam’s hands and trailed it over his ass to his hole and let him feel the slick entrance, the bulge when he pulled up and had the knot pressed against his hole, and how tight he was around it. “Got me all filled up, Sam.”

Sam growled at the question and was going to tell him he smelled full of him but the other’s action stole his voice. He pressed his face back against his neck as he let his fingers trail over where they were connected and groaned when he felt another wave pull lazily from him.

Gabriel practically purred at the touch and nuzzled into the other, when he felt this wave he shivered. It was building up and weighing on his prostate, he didn’t realize this could be so good. He wanted to cum again just on principle. Hell he would probably be randy again in a few minutes, but right now felt perfect.

Sam sank his fingers into Gabriel’s hair and scratched gently over his scalp as he held him close so he would stay comfortable. He pressed a kiss to his shoulder and squeezed his waist.

“Back on earth?” Gabriel asked, sliding his arms around the other’s neck.

Sam hummed in answer and carefully moved them so Gabriel was laying on top of him. “Sorry.”

Gabriel poked him. “Don’t say that. You didn’t hurt me and I just came so apparently you did something right.”

Sam snorted. “I’ll remember that later when the rut strikes again.”

“Are you a once and done boy or can I expect a second or third act?” Gabriel asked.

Sam sighed and shook his head. “Three’s my max, Gabriel.”

“Hey, that just makes us even.” Gabriel grinned. “Might as well even out the biological playing field.”

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes.

“I know, it was bad.” Gabriel smiled. He shifted and shivered at the feel of the knot shifting too. “Been a while since I enjoyed this.”

Sam ran his fingers through Gabriel’s hair. "Me too." He tilted his face up and kissed him.

Gabriel kissed him for a moment before pulling back. “Oh, oh wait, um, sorry, I don’t want to be a dick. But after this-” He motioned to where they were attached. “You going to be okay with not being in a relationship? Because while this is nice, I have a lot on my plate and I can’t handle a boyfriend.”

Sam cupped his face and put his thumb over Gabriel’s mouth to get him to stop talking. “Yes, Gabriel. It’s fine. I would like to keep talking to you though. Would that be alright? Friends?”

“I’m cool with friends, what about FWBs?” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows and clenched on the knot again. “I mean we fit nicely.”

Sam growled quietly at the squeeze. “I can live with that. And we do.”

“Let the good times roll.” Gabriel smiled and leaned into kiss him again.

Sam snorted and smiled against his mouth. His hands smoothed up to Gabriel’s sides and he nibbled his lip.

Gabriel made a happy noise and leaned into the hands. He nipped back and was about to say something when he heard the landline next to the bed go off. He groaned and looked over at the display screen. "That's my cousin."

Sam was busying himself with pressing kisses to Gabriel’s neck when the phone went off. He just scooted them closer so Gabriel could reach it and kept nibbling and kissing along what he could reach. “Go ahead. I’m good for another hour or so.”

“I feel dirty and naughty answering like this.” Gabriel grinned at him. He picked up the phone and answered. “Hey Castiel.”

“Hello, Gabriel, are you okay?” The voice sounded worried. “You left work early.”

“Oh, I got hit with heat,” Gabriel said nonchalantly, grinning and tightening down on Sam. “But I got help.”

“Heat, but I thought it was next week.” Castiel asked. “Gabriel…. have you been taking your medication?”

Gabriel blinked and reached over to his nightstand. He pulled out a small packet and flipped open the lid. “It says the last time I took one was the fifth.”

“Two days ago?”

“Of last month. Looky there. I found the problem.” Gabriel snorted and tossed them back in.

“Gabriel, birth control doesn’t work that way.” Castiel sighed, exasperated.

Sam kept nosing at him and heard part of the conversation but decided to hold his peace til they got off the phone. He pressed a kiss to his shoulder and nuzzled him.

Gabriel reached up and petted through the other’s hair. “I know, I’ll start it up again after this.”

“Please do, but I’m glad you are okay. I will let you go now. Call me after it’s over?” Castiel asked.

“You’ll be the first.” Gabriel affirmed and soon hung up. “Sorry about that.”

Sam hummed at the petting and leaned up to kiss him when he hung up. “So you forgot to take your pill? Should I be concerned?” he asked gently. He wasn’t angry. He was more interested to see why it hadn’t been brought up before.

Gabriel’s stomach frozen into a block. “Oh, sorry, um no need for alarms. The only real reason I take it is to know when the Heat’s hit. I’m actually a desert there so no chance of anything growing there.”

Sam’s eyes grew gentle when he heard that. “I’m sorry, Gabriel.” And he meant it. The worst thing in the world was wanting children and not being able to have them. He and Jess had gone through the same thing, but they’d started doing therapy before...

Gabriel gave a smile. “Nah man, it just means I can have all the wild crazy sex I want. I’ve got too much to worry about right now than popping out ankle bitters.”

Sam let a smile tug at the corner of his mouth and leaned up to kiss him again. His knot was beginning to relax as he smoothed his hands over Gabriel.

Gabriel gasped into the kiss when the knot shrunk and he felt cum start to leak. He groaned as he tried to shift and move to the bathroom. It was down the hall and he really hoped he didn’t make a huge mess.

Sam saw him starting to move and it was only making it worse. Part of him was ready to fall to his knees and lap at Gabriel until he was clean, but the part that actually had a brain made him get up and pick him up, carrying him to the bathroom.

“Whoa! Hello.” Gabe laughed as he was carried. “I have a feeling my legs are going to be atrophied by the end of this Rut on Heat event. And, I can’t really find a reason to care.”

Sam nuzzled at him and liked hearing his laughter. He smiled slightly as he set him down and turned on the water to get it warm. “Just didn’t want you making an even bigger mess of yourself when I could help.” He looked down at him. “While you get cleaned up, I’ll go call for food. My stomach’s starting to complain.”

“I would believe it.” Gabriel chuckled. “There’s all sorts of delivery fliers on the fridge door, help yourself.”

Sam kissed him. “Call for me if you need me.” He didn’t just mean help in the shower, but he had a feeling Gabriel knew that.

“You’ll be the first.” Gabriel winked and moved to get in, enjoying the warm water. He turned his back to the spray and enjoyed as the warmth slid over his tensed muscles, over his ass and down his legs. He shivered as he felt the water tread over his sensitive hole. Even if he wasn’t in a wave, he was still horny and turned on. His cock was hardening as he smelled Sam’s cum that dripped to the tub floor.

He palmed over his cock and groaned softly. Sweet Jesus, he was going to go cross-eyed. He stroked over it and reached behind to finger into his slick hole. He slid to his knees and pressed his cheek against the side of the cool porcelain of the bath tub.

With the angle change, he could feel the cum slip down across his perineum before being washed away with the spray on his thighs and ghosting over his balls. He involuntarily shuddered and sucked down on his fingers, causing his cock to throb harder.

It took only a few strokes and one thrust of his finger before he was spiraling into another orgasm. His body rocking against his hands, forward to fuck into his hand, back to get the fingers deeper.

He stayed there for a while and then slowly got back up to clean up for real. He needed to get out there and make sure Sam was still there. Not having bolted with second thoughts or anything.

Gabriel shut off the water and shook his head, part to get the water off, part to get his mind clear. Sam was in Rut and seemed genuine in the thought to ride this out with him. He wasn’t about to skip out. At least not willingly.

Gabriel smiled slightly and rubbed a towel over his hair quickly before wrapping a clean one around his waist. No point to bother with clothes, considering how much more fucking was going to happen soon.

He walked to the kitchen and looked to locate Sam.


	2. Surviving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of that Heat nonsense.

Sam left Gabriel and went to order food from a Chinese place not far from there. He went back to the bedroom to pull on his jeans and heard Gabriel making noises in the bathtub that echoed off the tile and made him growl in his throat. Shower sex was happening before he left here for sure. He shook his head and went back to the kitchen to sit until the food arrived.

He was answering the door when he heard Gabriel moving behind him. He blocked the doorway and paid the Beta at the door quickly before closing the door and heading back into the kitchen.

“Hey, I was clothed this time.” Gabriel grinned, watching as Sam came closer. “Anything for me in there? I’m a little peckish.”

Sam kissed him when he got close and turned him toward the table. “Plenty for both of us.”

“Awesome.” The blond grinned and moved to the chair. He waited to be served then frowned a little. “I was supposed to pay for dinner.”

Sam chuckled and started unpacking the containers. “We’ve got a while to even out and figure out who’s buying what. Doesn’t matter at this point.”

“Bah.” Gabriel snorted as he started looking in the containers, claiming certain ones.

Sam smiled and let Gabriel get what he wanted as he got them glasses of water. “You can buy me dinner after this is over and we’ll count that. Okay?”

“Fine.” Gabriel nodded, appeased. He popped open a container and started in on tasty lo mein noodles. “Besides, you’ll be burning more calories than me so I need to fatten you up.”

Sam laughed and sat a glass down in front of him before sitting and picking up a box, not really caring what it was to start with. He was starving. “I doubt you could ever fatten me up. My brother’s been trying for years.”

“I bake for a living.” Gabriel pointed out. “I know ways.”

Sam kept his smile on his face as he started eating. “I believe you.”

“Good.” Gabriel slurped down more noodles and soon polished off the box. He took a drink of the water and enjoyed as the carbs settled into his stomach. Soon he would be pulled into a sleepy mood as his food digested and honestly, slow, heat induced fucking sounded lovely. As long as he had that knot popped in him, he was okay with anything if he was being honest.

Sam scented the slow curl of slick over the smell of beef and broccoli and arched a brow. “What are you thinking about?” he asked.

“Slow food coma sex.” Gabriel grinned, reaching for a box. “The kind where the orgasims are lazy and it’s one part sex to two parts cuddling.”

Sam smiled slightly. “I can get behind this idea.”

“Good, I might have wept in my-” He looked down at the box in his hand. “Stir fry veggies. You aren’t a vegan or anything are you?”

Sam shook his head. “Generally try to eat healthy, but I like a good burger every once in a while just like anybody else.”

“That’s good, because if you didn’t eat meat this was going to be a long, long heat.” Gabriel pulled a face. “I slept with a vegetarian once, loved her to death but her religion wouldn’t let me eat a cow on a bun with out getting a horrified expression.”

Sam laughed, his expression open. “That sounds terrible. Guess it works for some people though.”

“Hinduism is the bane of all red blooded Americans.” Gabriel chuckled and ate some of the stir fry before hunting around for actual meat.

Sam snorted. “My brother would agree with you,” he said as he scooted his beef and broccoli toward the blonde.

Gabriel pounced on it and took a few bites, little happy moans slipping from his lips as he chewed. He couldn’t help it, he was horny and in heat, he couldn’t stop from popping a boner. The meat was tender and this restaurant made the best sauce for the beef and broccoli. Good food always put him in a Good Mood. This is why half of his dates always revolved around food.

Sam smiled and pulled another container to him, starting in on it. He shared one thing with Dean. Seeing Omegas getting enough food to make them happy was one of his favourite things. He kept eating though, trying to ignore Gabriel’s little moans so he could get enough calories to load up for the next round of Rut he was about to go through.

Gabriel was starting to get wet from the delicious food and when the container was empty he made a small, maybe not so small, show of licking the fork clean. He then set it down and looked up at Sam, waiting for him.

Sam, when not distracted, could put away calories. He neatly tucked away two more boxes of food before he watched Gabriel lick his fork clean. A growl rolled out of his throat at the show. “You’re a tease.”

"Yes. Yes I am." Gabriel smiled. "Good news: I put out."

Sam resisted the urge to launch across the table and have Gabriel right there on the kitchen floor. He wiped his mouth and stood in a rush, chair falling over as he strode around the table on long legs and picked Gabriel up, putting him over his shoulder as he carried him to the bedroom.

Gabriel cackled at the show. As he was carried back to the bed, he reached and drew his nails lightly over the strong back before kneading into the muscles. He couldn't help but chuckle. "Yup my legs are going to be useless after this."

Sam growled at the nails in his back and turned his head to bite Gabriel’s hip before dumping him on the bed.

Gabriel laughed as he bounced and flopped back. “I’m going to enjoy this.”

Sam arched a brow as he shoved his jeans down over his legs before pouncing onto Gabriel and pinning him.

Gabriel let out a happy little noise. “Like being in control?”

Sam nuzzled him and nipped at his collar bone. “Only sometimes.” He kissed him as he pressed in, putting Gabriel’s legs around his waist.

“I bet you get nice and rough when you do.” Gabriel grinned. “Or evil and become the world’s biggest tease.”

Sam growled into his ear, “I’m both.”

Gabriel shivered and let out a soft gasp then grinned. “That makes me tingly.”

Sam snapped his teeth closed next to Gabriel’s ear before he pressed his teeth below his jaw and dragged them down over the column of his throat before moving to his collarbone and shoulder as he started moving slowly.

Gabriel still tensed a little, sure the mouth was closed but it could easily open back up. He then relaxed when the other started in on him.

Sam felt him tense and moved his mouth back up to Gabriel’s ear. “I won’t mate you unless you tell me otherwise. I promise you that.”

Gabriel chuckled. “Sorry, just jumpy.”

Sam nuzzled him and nodded. “It’s okay. I understand.” He kissed him and pulled away before moving to spoon him and nudged back in. His second rut was always easier than the first. He held Gabriel close and moved slowly, not in a hurry.

Gabriel purred at the slow build. “Perfect cuddle sex.”

Sam hummed and nibbled along his shoulder before reaching down and stroking Gabriel with him as he moved.

Gabriel happily writhed at the attention and built up to another climax. He closed his eyes and relaxed more. “God, I’m going to go again.”

Sam purred in his ear, “It’s okay. I’ve got you.” He wasn’t close yet, but that would be alright. As long as his Omega got what he needed, then he would be fine.

Gabriel tensed up and came, shivering at each spurt. He ground back on Sam to ride the last few waves and hummed lazily.

Sam shuddered at the pull of Gabriel’s body and rubbed over him with his hands as he kept rocking his hips. “There you go.”

“Fill me?” Gabriel asked, reaching and stroking over the other’s hip and leg. He didn’t realize how much he wanted it. “Please?”

Sam pressed his nose against Gabriel’s neck and scented him as he picked up his pace slightly. Gabriel smelled like him and coffee and _them_ and it made him growl. He turned Gabriel’s face to his and kissed him hard as his knot started to swell and catch.

Gabriel trailed a couple fingers down to feel as the knot swelled up. When it caught in his swollen hole, he trailed his fingers over it while he nipped the other’s lip.

Sam felt Gabriel’s searching fingers and shuddered hard when he caught and started filling the other, coming as he kissed him. He pulled away and looked into Gabriel’s eyes as another washed over him.

Gabriel brushed his nose against the other and squeezed down on the cock in him. It felt nice, they hadn’t even really broken a sweat.

Sam groaned and nipped his lip as he wrapped one arm to rest across Gabriel’s lower belly and hold onto the other hip and slid the other under his head. “I missed slow fucking,” he said quietly.

Gabriel hummed in answer before his lazy brain caught up. “Morning slow fucks are the best. Food comas are nice, but that loose limbed, slow slide of bodies and that perk of an orgasim with sleep warm people. That’s the best.”

Sam hummed in agreement and pressed a kiss to his jaw. “I’m all for falling asleep right now.” He was feeling lethargic from spending so much energy.

“Go ahead, if anything, I’ll join you.” Gabriel reached with his foot to get the discarded comforter and bring it up. “If I get a wave at night, I’ll just use the options available to me.”

Sam smiled against his neck sleepily. “I’m okay with sleepy sweaty sex too. Just keep that in mind.” He helped him get the comforter around them better and trapped Gabriel with his big body.

Gabriel chuckled. “I’m all for sexrobatics too, but if I had to peg a favorite slow sex, that would be it too.”

Sam smiled again and snuggled him. “‘M okay with both,” he mumbled. He huffed and buried his nose against his neck and was out.

Gabriel smiled, still awake but settled down to get some sleep. Even a nap would be good for him.

Sam only stirred when his knot relaxed, but he didn’t move and quickly fell back to sleep, still holding Gabriel against him.

Gabriel woke the next morning and smiled when he felt Sam wrapped around him. He carefully got out and shuddered at the feel of sticky cum and slick dried to his thighs. Bathroom it was.

Sam came to when he felt Gabriel pull away from him. He rubbed his hand over his eye. “You okay?” he asked sleepily.

“Just sticky.” Gabriel smiled. “The usual after a good long fucking.”

Sam smiled dopeily at him. “‘Mkay.” He nuzzled back into Gabriel’s pillow and fell back asleep with the assurance the Omega was okay.

Gabriel went and grabbed a shower, rubbing off a morning boner before going to the kitchen to clean up and make more food. He felt happily sore and he was still sensitive but his next wave didn’t seem to be in sight for a while.

Sam slept heavily in Gabriel’s bed. Fucking took a lot more out of him than it ever would Gabriel and he was recharging, sleeping off some of his Rut.

Gabriel made a huge breakfast to take to the bedroom. He didn’t get to spoil people anymore, it was usually a ‘wham bam thank you the door is that way’ affair. But now he could feed someone and have great sex and nothing could’ve been better.

He hummed happily as he worked and didn’t realize when he started to get another wave until he noticed he had started walking to the bedroom and left on the stove. He shook his head violently as he quickly, or as quickly as his lethargic motor skills would let him, got everything finished.

Slick was already trailing down his inner thighs when he finished and breakfast was just a side thought. He grabbed the tray though and took it to the bedroom. He set it on the nightstand but his heat flushed mind had other plans.

He moved to straddle the sleeping Alpha, pulling the blankets down enough to show off that glorious cock. He ground down on it slightly, a more sane part of his brain telling him to let the other sleep.

This was a good compromise, yes? Gabriel’s body said yes.

He reached down and stroked over the cock before nudging the soft head into his needy, flushed hole. It was better but not good enough. He rubbed over the underside and purred when it actually came to life. Yes, that was even better.

Soon the fat cock was fed the rest of the way into him and he felt so much better. His head cleared a little now that he was able to have something in him.

Sam came awake halfway through Gabriel stroking him so he could fill him but remained relaxed. He smiled slightly and spoke quietly, voice deep with sleep. "Couldn’t wait?"

Gabriel flushed a little but smiled. "Nope, too hungry. But I did make you breakfast in return."

Sam sat up and pulled Gabriel against him to scent him and kiss over his neck. "I'm okay with you making me breakfast."

"That's good. Because if you weren't, I was just going to have to eat it in front of you." Gabriel nosed the other back, kissing below his chin. He then pushed the other back and reached to set the tray next to them.

Sam laughed as Gabriel pushed him over and sat still as the other moved.

Gabriel reached for the french toast and held up a piece. “Bite?”

Sam arched a brow but opened his mouth. He hadn't ever had anyone feed him before.

Gabriel smiled and fed him the bread. He had added a bit of vanilla and cinnamon to the mix this time. He hoped the other liked it.

Sam met his eyes as he took a bite and purred in his throat. He waited until he swallowed to say, "Count me a patron if you make this at the cafe."

“I have other things on the menu there, still as tasty.” Gabriel smiled. “I like cooking, and sweets. God, sweets make everything better.”

Sam smiled back. “You smell like them, you know? You smell like coffee and your sweets.”

“I spend enough time in there I better.” Gabriel chuckled. “I actually try to be as neutral scented as possible.”

Sam lifted his face to rub up against Gabriel’s neck. “No. It’s not that. Even after being away from there for a day and pretty much rubbing me all over you, you still smell like sweetness and dark roast coffee. It’s you, not the shop.”

“Oh, I guess I never noticed.” Gabriel shrugged, taking a bite off the french toast.

Sam hummed. “You wouldn’t.” He kissed his collar before letting his head fall back.

“More? I have bacon and eggs too.” The omega asked.

“Pretty much your slave right now if you have more food,” he said as he looked up at him.

“Oh? Yay.” Gabriel snagged a piece of bacon and held it up. “Here you go, slave.”

Sam snapped his teeth close to Gabriel’s fingers playfully before he took the piece from him.

“Now, now, table manners, kinky sex is after breakfast.” Gabriel smirked, licking his fingers off before grabbing a piece for himself.

Sam snorted and nipped at his collarbone. His hands smoothed up over Gabriel’s back. “Gotta say, having you warming my cock while you feed me is pretty fantastic.”

Gabriel flushed a little. “It’s not perfect, but I was a little needy.”

Sam kissed him. “I am behind the idea so I vote yes on the whole cock warming thing.”

“Noted.” Gabriel smiled. He snagged another piece of bacon and ate it.

Sam nibbled on Gabriel’s shoulder before sliding up in the bed to have Gabriel sitting instead of mostly laying on him. The shift made his cock ache, but he ignored it.

“I hope you aren’t raw or anything.” Gabriel moved with him, offering another piece of bacon. “If you are, we can work around that.”

Sam took the piece and shook his head. “No. I’m fine. Though, if it happens to you, tell me. I have other things I can do to you than fuck you into the mattress.”

“I’m up for anything you got, mister Alpha.” Gabriel grinned.

Sam smiled. “You remember that.”

“This will be hard for me to forget.” Gabriel grinned, clenching down on the cock in him.

Sam shuddered and his hips twitched. “Don’t think I ever will.”

“Good, I need you to remember for when the next time the heat comes around.” Gabriel chuckled.

Sam’s smile dropped. “I... I’m leaving in three weeks. If I pass my Bar, I have an internship waiting on me.”

Gabriel raised his brows. “Damn, you are smart. I’d wish you congrats but that would jinx it.”

He leaned in and kissed the other. “You’ll have to let me catch you in bed another time then, you coming back on vacations?”

Sam shook his head sadly. “No. I won’t have time, most likely.” He paused. “But I’ve still got three weeks. I can keep you in bed while I’m not studying,” he said with a small smile.

“We’ll see, I do sadly have a bakery to run.” Gabriel smiled. “But I could be persuaded to leave early.”

“I think I can live with that.” He pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s throat and nuzzled him.

“You should’ve walked into my place sooner.” Gabriel poked him jokingly.

Sam smiled. “If I’d known I’d end up with this, I would have.”

Gabriel reached over and snagged another piece of toast. He was a little sad Sam would be leaving so quickly, but there was nothing he could do about that. If anything, when Sam did show up, they would just have fun again.

Sam nuzzled him and let him eat some more as he kept him close.

“You eat too.” Gabriel nudged him. “You use more energy than me.”

Sam snorted. “And whose fault is that?” He shrugged. “I’ll eat when you get done.”

“Hey, I can’t be held accountable if my body is that damn fine.” Gabriel grinned, eating a little bit more before letting Sam have the rest.

Sam smiled and made quick work of the rest of the food. He kept petting over Gabriel with his other hand and stole a kiss occasionally.

Gabriel preened at how eager Sam was able to put away the food, he wanted to cook for him more.

Sam ran his fingers through Gabriel’s hair before kissing him deeply when the plate was cleaned. “Thank you for breakfast.”

“My pleasure.” Gabriel winked.

Sam nipped his lip. “I think I was promised kinky sex after breakfast,” he said against his ear.

The blond purred. “So I think you were. What’s on the menu now?”

“I’ll leave it up to you. It was your promise.” He nibbled down the side of his neck and nuzzled him while he shifted slightly.

“Well, what are you into?” Gabriel purred. “I have a pair of handcuffs, a spreader bar, and I have an impressive knowledge of knot tying. Not to mention the old fashioned but classic biting, spanking, and rough fucking.”

Sam snorted. “Out of those options, I’ll leave the choice to you. Though I’ll stay away from the biting. When I bite, I do it with a purpose.”

“Noted.” Gabriel nodded. Gabriel sat back on Sam’s cock and rocked his hips a couple times. The haze was starting to creep back into his head again. Sam probably already felt the flush in his body. “I think I have an idea of what to do.”

Sam watched his expression change slightly and purred. “Share with me.” His hands settled onto Gabriel’s hips.

“I’ll do better than share.” Gabriel slowly eased off Sam’s cock and moved to get up. His hole was instantly flooded with slick and his brain focused on how he no longer had a cock in him. He shoved it aside, ignoring his body to grab what he needed. He found the pair of shackles he had forgotten about until now. A white elephant gift from some of his more… colorful friends. He was able to pull the thick cushion and leather on, pulling the velcro tight with his teeth. He then slipped his feet through his arms to have his hands behind his back.

He turned back to Sam and gave him a sultry wink as he climbed back onto the bed with his knees and straddled Sam’s lap. He faced away so the other saw lean back and the shackles, held together with a sturdy, stainless steel bar of thick gauge. The bar was meant to be grabbed and used.

The cherry on top was Gabe shooting him a mischievous grin and bending forwards, presenting himself right infront of Sam. His entrance, flushed, red and coated with slick, inviting and there for the taking.

Sam didn’t quite understand what Gabriel was doing. He saw the shackles but didn’t quite get it until Gabriel was bent over in front of him, completely open. “I’m glad you don’t have a filter.”

He smirked to himself and leaned forward before licking a slow stripe over Gabriel’s hole, tasting slick.

Gabriel shivered and a new wave of slick slipped out. “I figured I’d be as good dessert as any, and yes, I’m the kind that believe you should have dessert whenever you want.”

Sam purred and lapped at the slick. “I know you are.” He pressed his tongue in more firmly and reached up to grab ahold of the bar and pull Gabriel back against his mouth.

Gabriel couldn’t fight against it, didn’t want to as he rocked his ass back on to that amazing tongue. He felt more slick slide out into the other’s waiting mouth and shuddered. “Fuck, yea, lick me clean.”

Sam turned his face and nipped him lightly before he returned to giving the blonde what he wanted. He flicked his tongue against him and sucked lightly.

Gabriel’s cock was quickly hard and pressed against his stomach. Each lick, each suck went straight to it. Not to mention he was leaking slick in fat droplets, only to get cleaned up by Sam’s quick tongue and sucking lips.

He buried his face in the bed as his hole started to flutter at the attention, trying to find something to suck down on. His heat was starting to build with all the attention and it showed. His entrance was flushed and swollen, relaxing in preparation to have something more fed into it.

Sam pulled away after a few moments and looked at Gabriel’s hole, blowing gently on it to watch it flutter. “Tell me what you want, Gabriel.” The taste of slick on his tongue had long since made his own cock harder.

“You, however you want to give it.” Gabriel shuddered at the blow, a chill causing him to shiver.

Sam grinned at the reaction before sitting up on his knees behind Gabriel. “Taking requests. Going once.”

Gabriel shivered, his brain locking down, not providing any help.

Sam leaned down and bit down gently on his shoulder. “Twice,” he growled into his ear.

Gabriel gasped, his head turning to expose his neck and shoulder to the other. A small little spark fired way back in his brain.

“Last chance,” Sam said into his ear as his cock pushed against his hole.

There. Words popped into his head. “Hard, Fast, Rough, oh god please.”

Sam slammed hard into him. “Sold.” He nipped the other’s earlobe before sitting up and taking ahold of the bar.

Gabriel let out a loud, pleasured cry and arched back into the other. His walls fluttered around the other, tightening down hard one second then going lax with a shiver.

Sam didn't spare Gabriel. He didn't slow fuck him like he had the night before. He used the bar and his body to give Gabriel exactly what he asked for.

Gabriel couldn’t keep quiet if he wanted. He arched back into Sam to meet him in the hard thrusts.

Sam growled and watched Gabriel to make sure he was okay but kept fucking hard when the blonde pushed back into him.

Gabriel grinded back on him, his fucked out brain was looking for that knot. It was the only thing that mattered.

Sam used the bar to pull him back even harder as he fucked him. He felt the grind on his cock and knew the Omega wasn’t far away from his release. He wanted to give him what he wanted so he picked up his pace. He could feel his knot catching slightly and swelling as he abused Gabriel’s body. He leaned forward and growled into Gabriel’s ear. “Going to pop my knot and fill you up, Gabriel. You going to come like a good Omega around me when I do?”

Gabriel’s body shook. “Do it and find out. Come on, do it.”

Sam growled and used the bar to pull Gabriel back onto him hard as his knot popped and he was caught in Gabriel’s hole. He shuddered hard every time he came into the Omega.

Gabriel broke apart from there, his thighs shaking as he came untouched. He arched his head back and spiraled into a litany of ‘Yes’s, ‘so good’, and ‘full of you’.

Sam undid the shackles between orgasms and tossed them to the floor before pulling Gabriel’s noodley body over onto their sides. He took the Omega’s wrists and gently rubbed them to make sure the circulation returned to them as he pressed kisses to his shoulder. “Gabriel?”

“My brain has checked out for the day, please leave a message after the happy grunt.” Gabriel mumbled, eyes shut. He wiggled his fingers and gave a happy grunt.

Sam smiled slightly and kept rubbing slow circles on his wrists as they cuddled together. “I’ll take that as you’re okay?”

“Did you, during that amazing sex, hear a ‘please no’ or ‘stop’?” Gabriel cracked an eye, grin on his face.

Sam snorted. “Heard a lot of ‘fuck me harder’s.” He pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s jaw and nuzzled into him.

“Good, see? One hundred percent, gold stars for everyone.” Gabriel smiled, leaning into the nuzzle.

Sam nibbled on him and squeezed his waist.

Gabriel reached up and carded through the other's hair.

Sam purred and sighed, content against his neck.

“If you fall asleep on me, I’ll find a sharpie.” The other warned.

“I’ll wake up when you move. I did this morning.” He nipped his shoulder and squeezed him tighter.

“But you went right back to sleep.” Gabriel pointed out.

“Pretty sure I’m not going to sleep through you drawing all over me.” He nipped his earlobe and tugged on it.

Gabriel let out a little gasp and clenched down on the other.

Sam growled at the tightening and flicked it with his tongue.

“Ba-Bad boy.” Gabriel angled his head to try and get his poor ear away from Sam’s wicked tongue.

Sam tugged on it again with his teeth and squeezed his waist.

Gabriel squeezed down on Sam again and shifted, trying to escape. “Nooo, evil man, no!”

Sam laughed through another orgasm as he held Gabriel. “Okay. Okay. Quit wiggling before you hurt both of us.”

Gabriel eyed him skeptically but settled, shooting him suspicious faces.

Sam kissed him soundly to get him to quit making faces at him.

Gabe eventually smiled and nuzzled into the other.

Sam kissed his cheekbone before his knot finally eased.

Gabriel rolled onto his stomach and sighed contently. He then wiggled back over to press into Sam. Not wanting to go too far away from him.

Sam groaned quietly when Gabriel moved away and put an arm back around him when he moved back close. He sighed, content to just lay there.

“Ever had a slow rut like this?” Gabriel asked, softly.

Sam shook his head and opened his eyes slowly. “No.”

“It’s kind of nice, it has its intense moments but it’s not frantic like when you are in your teens.” Gabriel smiled. “It always felt like my heats were smashed together, still kind of are.”

Sam hummed. “Dean went through that stage. His ruts were all so close together...” He shook his head limply. “Mine were normally spaced but really hard hitting.”

"Hey as long as I get some time to catch my breath I'm okay." Gabriel smiled.

Sam nuzzled against his shoulder. "Can guarantee that."

“Good.” Gabriel nodded and closed his eyes for a bit. “Wonder if Charlie and Benny burnt down my bakery yet.”

Sam snorted. "Doubt it."

Gabriel chuckled. “I trust Benny, Charlie is the more excitable one.”

Sam hummed in answer and pulled him closer, snuggling him. Sleepiness was getting to him again.

“Catch a nap big guy, I’ll wake you if I need you.” Gabriel turned in the embrace and kissed him.

Sam returned the kiss and sleepily pulled Gabriel back against him, tucking him under his chin.

Gabriel blinked, he didn’t realize he got nominated for teddy bear duty. He usually didn’t like lazing around in bed, he was a mover not a napper. He thought about trying to wiggle out but decided against it. He could be nice this once.

Sam sank one of his hands into Gabriel’s hair and ran his fingers through it briefly before he fell fully asleep.

Gabriel waited then slowly. Very. Very. Slowly, slid out of his arms tucking one of his pillows there in his absence. Sam shifted a little but didn’t really wake up at all so he patted himself on the back.

He first went to get a shower, then cleaned up the kitchen. He did some chores and called the bakery to make sure everything was alright. When that was done, he flopped on the couch to catch an episode of Doctor Sexy and possibly then the cooking channel.

He got to the first comercial set of Doctor Sexy when he felt a wave of Heat wash over him. He groaned and looked at the clock, it was only about an hour and thirty minutes from when Sam had gone to sleep. The guy needed some sleep, but Gabe’s Heat was demanding a knot.

He gritted his teeth and settled for a shower again and some self loving, hoping to take the edge off and give Sam some more time before he woke up with his cock in Gabe again.

He hopped into the tub and turned on the shower head, he was going to cringe at the water bill this month. His cock was hard against his stomach already and didn’t take long before he was on the verge of coming. He slid two fingers deep into him and tried to get the overwhelming Need to ease off.

He brought an arm up to bury his face into while he tried to stifle the moans and whines that came out. He was able to get off finally and the need dulled a little. When he moved to towel off again though, he was already hard again. When he got to the kitchen, his hole was already slicked up again and anything that brushed his cock sent electricity to his brain.

He groaned as he leaned up against the fridge. He was getting to the mid point of his heat. It would be coming on quicker, more intense as it went. He wasn’t looking forward to this part. He usually just stuffed himself with a toy and tried to ignore what he could while he got off periodically but there wouldn’t be that chance now. He had busted the vibrator after accidentally dropping it.

He felt another wave of heat and flushed when he realized he was rutting against the door of the fridge. “Jesus, Gabe, smooth.”

He pushed away and slowly got his glass of water. He felt drunk while he did it.

Sam came awake to the sounds of Gabriel coming in the shower. Even when he tried to muffle it, it was still too loud to ignore. He waited to see if the Omega needed him but when he went to the kitchen instead he stayed in the bed before finally getting up and going to shower briefly.

Gabriel finally decided he was going to cave and crawl onto Sam again. He set his glass down and walked shakily back to the bedroom only to find the man gone. He heard the shower going and honestly couldn’t fucking care. He walked into the bathroom, pulled open the curtain and climbed in. He pressed fully against the other and sealed his lips to his.

Sam was rinsing his hair when he heard the curtain and looked up, thinking Gabriel needed something but then he stepped in. He got a noseful of Heat sweetness and groaned against Gabriel’s mouth. He felt the other’s cock hard against his belly nipped his lip. “Another wave already?”

“About to get into the mess of it.” Gabriel gasped, he buried his face against the other’s neck and breathed in. “About to have one after another.”

Sam nodded and turned the water off before picking Gabriel up and carrying him back to bed. He refused to knot him in the shower, even when his own cock was ready to go.

Gabriel let out an impatient noise, rocking into Sam. He didn’t give a fuck at the moment, he wanted Sam in him now.

“Easy.” He laid him down and scented him as he slid easily into him in one push.

Gabe made a pleased noise, his brain was too mush to really think beyond fuck/breed/cum. He ground back on the cock, wanting to feel that knot in his slick hole. He didn’t even realize his mouth was going a mile a minute. “Pleasepleaseplease, fuck me, fuck me.”

Sam let his instinct have the reins and slid his arm behind Gabriel’s back to hold him in place as he started a bruising pace as he watched Gabriel’s face. They were both dripping wet but he’d change the sheets between this one and the next.

Gabriel came a few thrusts in, gasping and clamping down on the other. His body was far from sated and he wanted more.

Sam shuddered at the feel of him locking down on him but kept fucking him. He hadn’t told him to stop and he wasn’t even close to popping a knot yet.

Gabriel’s Heat ridden body met Sam for every thrust and everytime Sam moved back, his body tightened down trying to keep the cock in him.

Sam leaned down and scented him as he pounded into him, holding him tight to where he was. Words tumbled out of his mouth but he had no idea what he was saying.

Gabriel didn’t hear them, only knew that Sam was talking in that stunning, deep sex voice. That voice did things to him, like causing him to get hard again and beg for the other’s cum.

Sam growled in Gabriel’s ear. The other’s begging made his Alpha come alive with a vengeance before he finally popped his knot and buried deep into Gabriel.

When the other was hard and stuck in him, Gabriel felt less anxious but didn’t stop grinding back on the other. He needed that cum. His body got warmer as he milked the other’s cock.

Sam shuddered and held Gabe close as he rolled them so the blonde was on top of him. It would make it easier on both of them.

Gabriel was moving, up and down as fast as he could. He ground down on the knot to get it more, his walls squeezing around Sam. His entire attention was focused on Sam’s cock.

Sam panted and held onto his hips as the other tried to wring him dry.

Gabriel came a second time and finally fell still. He started to flush for another reason. “Fuck, um, sorry about that.”

Sam shuddered and held him close when he fell still, rubbing his hand over the blonde’s back. “It’s okay. I’m going to take it we’re in the hard part?” he asked, still slightly out of breath.

“Remember I said they felt like they were all pushed together?” Gabriel stated. “That’s round one of a quickly building heat.”

Sam nodded and kept running his hands over him. “Do you need anything when we get untied? I can get it for you while you rest between.”

“I’m not sure, brain not working. Just know that I’m going to want to ride something for nearly an hour when I peak.” Gabriel mumbled.

“Okay. I’ll get you something to eat and water and we’ll go from there.” He pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s cheek.

“Don’t take too long.” Gabriel nodded.


	3. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's this 'Feeling' tomfoolery here.

Two more days of Heat and Sam finally collapsed on Gabriel’s bed when the blonde’s body admitted defeat. Another day’s worth of sleep and a shower later, he finally got his pants back on, though they clung precariously to his hipbones.

Sam looked worse for the wear, but he had a satisfied air about him as he walked into the kitchen. He had scratches all over him in varying degrees of healing and he’d lost a considerable amount of weight. He hadn’t eaten as much as Gabriel and had expended a massive amount of energy keeping the Omega sated.

He was tired and hungry, but he felt good knowing he’d done right by the Omega.

Said Omega was already in the kitchen, cooking up food for a brunch meal. There was meat, steamed vegetables, and rice. “You should’ve eaten more also.”

Sam shrugged. “I’ll put it back on in a couple of weeks. No big deal. Dean will help. He likes shoving food at me.”

He sat and crossed his arms on the table, laying his head on them as he watched Gabriel. “How are you feeling?”

Gabriel smiled, he was just wearing a loosely tied robe. “Fucked and sex addled. So good.”

He plated up some food and turned to Sam. He walked over to the table and set the plate down. “Here you go.”

Sam caught his wrist gently when he moved to walk away and pulled him down to kiss him. “Thank you. You didn’t have to do this for me.”

“Nonsense, I nearly fucked you skinny.” He smiled. “Least I could do is put the meat back on.”

Sam gave him a smile and let him go. “Thank you anyway.”

“Eh.” Gabriel smiled and grabbed his own plate.

Sam started eating and made a noise in his throat of approval. If Gabriel was anything, it was a good cook.

“There’s a reason my bakery does so good.” Gabriel smirked at the other’s mildly surprised face.

Sam nodded and kept eating, neatly putting his food away and sitting back when he was done, sated and relaxed.

Gabriel was cleaning up the food when he was done. “Plans now?”

“Gonna go home and sleep for a week,” he said, smiling slightly.

Gabe smiled. “I can understand that.”

He looked around and played with a glass that he was washing. This had started to get awkward since he didn’t know what to do now.

Sam scented the unease. “You do realize I don’t expect anything right? Other than I’d like to actually get to know you.”

“I just didn’t know what you wanted to do. I usually just ‘wham bam hello goodbye’.” Gabriel smiled, giving a little shrug. “Hanging out usually involves the bakery.”

Sam snorted. “You act like pastries are going to deter me.”

“I didn’t really want to go out yet.” Gabriel chuckled. “But I can try this whole hanging out thing.”

Sam shrugged. “That’s all I’m asking. Don’t really have a load of friends after everything that happened so I’d like to add another one.”

He said it nonchalantly and hoped Gabriel wouldn’t notice.

Gabriel was a gossip though and knew what to look for. “Because of the fire?”

Sam flinched slightly but kept his neutral expression on. “Yeah.”

He moved closer and sat down. “Want to talk about it?”

Sam dropped his eyes after a moment, giving in. “Not really, but what do you want to know?”

“Just what you want to tell me.” Gabriel leaned in, setting his head on the other’s shoulder.

He swallowed but allowed the touch and closeness. “We’d just found out she was pregnant.” He kept his voice low. “We were excited, you know? Our life was finally coming together. A little sooner than what we had planned on, but it was okay. We were both studying to get where we wanted to go.” Talking got harder as he went on. “Then the fire happened two months later. I came back from class and the building was completely up. She wasn’t anywhere in the crowd. I tried going in, but I got burned and the firefighters hauled me out.”

He paused and rubbed a hand over his face as tears, hot and salty, leaked from the corners of his eyes. “I pushed everyone away. I didn’t talk to anyone. I moved back in with Bobby and Dean and just stayed away from everyone.”

Gabriel leaned in close and nuzzled into the other, wrapping his arms around him. “I know you probably heard it a thousand times, but I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

Sam took the kindness and loosely hugged him back. “Thanks, I guess.”

Gabriel nodded and just was there for Sam. He was shit at this but he wanted to be there for him.

Sam nuzzled into him and just breathed in Omega and a safe place. It was weird having more than one of those. Bobby’s was just about the only place he felt safe in anymore.

Gabriel soon led him to the couch, laying across it and pulling Sam with to cuddle. He flipped on the t.v. and channel surfed.

Sam was confused until he had his arms full of relaxed Omega and television playing in the background. He sighed against Gabriel’s shoulder and held him close, taking the quiet solace when it was offered.

They killed hours like this, both dozing in and out.

Sam woke eventually and felt better about putting himself in the sling in front of Gabriel. He pressed a kiss to the Omega’s mouth and felt tranquil for the first time in a while.

Gabriel smiled, his body was lazy and he was warm pressed into the other. “Better?”

“Yeah.” He nuzzled him and squeezed his waist. “Thanks.”

Gabriel nodded and stroked through the other’s hair. He looked up when the show came back on.

Sam sighed at the fingers brushing through his hair and closed his eyes, letting himself drift. It was rare he just got a moment to rest anymore.

 

Gabriel looked at the clock and fidgeted. Ten more minutes. He hovered around the double ovens and watched the pastries. “Comeoncomeon.”

“For the love of Mother Mary.” Came a southern drawl. “Gabriel, just go, you make me antsy just watching you pace like a caged cat.”

Gabriel shot the tall, dark man a look and looked back at his cupcakes. “I only have ten more minutes, Benny.”

“Ten more minutes to drive me crazy, what’s got you up in a hurry?” Benny leaned against counter, stroking over his beard.

“He’s got a date,” a waitress and part time cook sing songed as she came in. “He’s been glaring at that clock since four.”

“All I need is for these cupcakes to get finished and I’ll ice them in the morning.” Gabriel stated, glancing at the clock. He heard Benny snort and suddenly the big man was pushing him to the door. “Benny, Benny, what the hell?”

“Go on, git outta here.” Benny snorted. “I’ll take care of it. Go before you drive me nuts.”

Gabriel flushed. “I’m not that bad! I’m not going on a date!”

“Lies!” Charlie called from the counter.

Gabriel was ushered out and he looked around and shrugged. He then moved to go to the auto store to meet up with Sam.

 

Sam was sitting in Bobby’s office trying to focus on paperwork. He was too excited though. He had news he wanted to tell Gabriel.

He looked up when the bell rang over the door and grinned.

Gabriel wandered in and looked around. "Sam?"

Sam rose from the desk and walked out of the office into the waiting room. "Hey."

“Hey, you good to go?” Gabe asked, looking nonchalant though inside he was excited.

Sam grinned. “Yeah. Got something I want to tell you.” He grabbed his jacket off the hook in the office and walked over to him.

Gabe blinked. “Oh?”

If possible, Sam’s smile grew wider. “I passed my bar exam.”

Gabriel snorted. "What? I knew you would."

Sam rolled his eyes. “A little excitement would be appreciated, Gabriel.”

Gabriel grinned wide. “I’ll show you excitable later tonight if you are up to it.”

Sam laughed and pulled him against his side as they left the shop. He leaned over and growled in his ear. “I’m always up to it, Gabe.”

Gabriel’s cheeks pinked happily and his grin turned to a smirk. “God, that voice is going to get me wet. Then we’ll be in trouble during dinner.”

Sam growled in his throat and snapped his teeth close to Gabriel’s ear before standing to his full height and kept walking down the street.

Gabriel wasn’t one for alpha gestures, but Sam alpha gestures made happy things happen in his belly and his cock. He smiled as he leaned into the other. They got to the restaurant they were going to eat at and he was guided into a booth.

Sam kept himself casual. He was definitely looking forward to tonight, but he wasn’t distracted by it. That wasn’t the point. The point was the Omega sitting across from him.

He didn’t order for Gabriel like he’d seen other Alphas do and he deferred to him when they were asked if they wanted something to drink since it was dinner time.

Gabriel couldn’t have been happier, he ordered his food the way he wanted and chose his own drink. When the waitress left, he grinned at Sam. “Are you sure you aren’t a weird Beta with a knot?”

Sam snorted. “No. I promise I’m not.” He shook his head. “Your rights are why I’m going to school. I’m already talking the talk. Now I’m walking the walk.”

“I know, but still.” Gabriel smiled. “You have to be losing serious Alpha cred doing that. It’s kind of endearing.”

Sam smiled slightly. “I could care less what anyone else thinks of me, Gabe. My brother and Bobby are for it and that’s all that matters to me.”

“That’s nice, family can be so fucked up sometimes.” Gabriel nodded.

Sam nodded, growing solemn for a moment. “Don’t I know it.”

Gabriel decided he wanted to avoid the topic of family for now so he looked around. “So do you come here often?”

Sam barked a laugh. “Often enough.”

“You might have to change that so I can see you more often at my place.” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows.

Sam smiled. “I’ll make sure to take you up on that offer.”

“Good, I still need to fatten you up.” Gabriel grinned, he then thought about something. “So are you packing up soon to move then?”

He shook his head. “Not for two and a half more weeks.”

“Driving?” Gabe asked.

Sam nodded. “It’s only two hours away.”

"Good, I don't have to get a plane ticket if I want some tail." Gabriel winked and the waitress walking up to them gave a startled look, looking between the two before setting the glasses down and leaving again when they weren’t ready to order.

Sam grinned at him. "I'll remember that."

Gabriel snorted at the woman's reaction. "I think we broke her brain."

Sam shrugged. "She's an Omega." He sat forward. "Probably never had anyone treat her well."

“Nah, I think it’s more me talking about you like a booty call, not the other way around.” Gabe shrugged, but his eyes narrowed to mischievous slits. “Sniffing out the waitress, that’s naughty.”

Sam snorted. "Not my fault. She's only a couple days out of her heat. I can scent it from here."

“Put your nose away.” Gabriel grinned.

Sam rolled his eyes but smiled.

Gabriel brushed away the slight jealousy. That was a really unattractive trait that he wasn’t going to feed. He turned back to his menu and decided on his dinner.

Sam scented the acidic taste of jealousy faintly and arched a brow before turning to his own menu.

"Know what you want?" Gabriel asked.

Sam nodded. “Same thing I get whenever I come here.”

“What do you recommend?” Gabe asked. “I could really go for something beefy.”

“Steak’s awesome. It’s what I’m getting.” He laid down the menu and leaned a cheek on his palm.

“I think I will get that.” Gabe looked over the selection.

Sam nodded and just looked at Gabriel. He noticed, not for the first time, that his eyes were like spun gold as they read over the words in front of him.

Gabe reached over and took his drink. “So do you also have an apartment already?”

Sam nodded again, face still in his hand. “Yeah. It’s a company provided one. All of the interns live in the building.”

“Seen it yet?” Gabe asked.

“Pictures. Just a little one bedroom. Nothing fancy.” He shrugged. He didn’t really like the idea of moving away after everything, but this was an opportunity that he couldn’t pass up.

“Sounds a little scary. I got my house only after scouring every inch of it.” Gabe took a drink. “I was really picky about the kitchen.”

Sam shrugged again. “I don’t really cook so I’m not really picky. Long as I’ve got a place to lay my head, then I’m good.”

“A house is a home to me.” Gabe shrugged. “Me and my cousin are such homebodies.”

Sam smiled slightly. “Home isn’t a place for me. Not really. It’s the people.”

“Opposite side of the coin for me.” Gabe chuckled. “Sadly I feel like people come and go.”

Sam felt like saying something, anything, to make Gabriel feel differently, but he couldn’t think of anything. Instead, he reached across the table and took his fingers. He looked at them as he rubbed his thumb over the knuckles.

Gabe blinked and squeezed the hand lightly. “Hey, it’s alright, I know the good ones stick around.”

Sam nodded and just kept brushing his thumb over Gabe’s hand. “Yeah. They do.”

Gabe nodded also and watched as the waitress came back.

Sam looked up when he sensed someone near him and smiled. He gave her his order and waited as Gabriel did the same.

Gabe gave his order and watched the other leave. “I am kind of jealous of her.”

Sam tilted his head, brows coming down over hazel eyes. “Why?”

“Broken merch.” Gabe waved over himself in a general motion.

A growl came from Sam’s throat. “You’re not broken, Gabe.”

“Body is.” Gabe chuckled, eyeing the other over. “I’m alright with it. Just a little envious.”

Sam wasn’t happy with that answer but he wasn’t going to fight with him about it. He just squeezed his fingers and tried to keep his opinion to himself.

“I didn’t make this sour did I?” Gabe asked.

Sam shook his head. He put his emotions away and played with Gabe’s fingers. His expression changed. “Tonight’s about good things.”

Gabe couldn’t help it, he grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

Sam snorted and squeezed his fingers. “That too.”

Gabe chuckled. “Sorry, you are going to find out I’m such a dork.”

Sam smiled. “I’m a bookworm so it’s fine.”

“So I’ll be pestering you while you try to read. That will go over well.” Gabe snorted.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Dean does it. I’m used to it by now.”

“Castiel gets annoyed when I do it.” Gabe smirked. “He’s literally thrown the book at me about it.”

“I’m more likely to lie on you and make you be still.” He laughed quietly. “I sat on Dean for an hour because he was being a jerk.”

“Can’t say I’ve ever done that, and I’ve done alot.” Gabe chuckled, taking a drink.

Sam snorted. “Well, you can count on it if you ever try to take my book away from me.”

“Well I could try sitting on you instead but the size difference wouldn’t really help.” Gabe chuckled.

“No. Not at all,” Sam laughed.

“Me and Cas have always been on the crap end of the stick for the size category.” Gabe shrugged. “Guess that just means we are lap sized though.”

A slow wave of arousal rolled out of Sam. “Dunno about Cas, but you are.”

Gabe’s eyelids lowered at the scent and chuckled. “Good to know you like that.”

Sam shrugged. “Respectful, not dead.”

“Mama raised you right?” Gabe asked.

A dark shadow briefly flitted across his face. “No, but Bobby did his best to thump some kindness into me.”

Gabe frowned. “What happened?”

Sam took in a deep breath and let it out slow before he answered. “She died in a fire just like Jess did. Her and dad. Uncle Bobby took us in when I was just six months old. Dean was four.”

“I’m sorry.” Gabe looked kicked, he didn’t mean to stumble over a land mine. “I’m really fucking bad at talking with you.”

Sam gave him a sympathetic smile. “It’s alright. I didn’t know her so it’s just kind of something that happened.” He shrugged. “You can’t really hurt my feelings, Gabe, so stop worrying about it.”

“You say that now but I’m an elephant on skates.” Gabe mumbled.

Sam turned Gabe’s hand over and pressed a kiss into his palm. “It’s alright. I live with Dean.”

“Haven't met him.” Gabe snorted. “I might be worse.”

Sam laughed. “Just trust me.”

“I will,” the other said offhandedly.

Sam sat back, placated just as the waitress came back with their food. He thanked her as she set it down in front of them and she gave him a small smile as she walked away.

Gabe swore he was going to leave a quarter tip.

Sam turned his attention back to Gabe and kissed his palm again as the acidic taste of jealousy came back. “Is your steak cooked right, babe?”

Gabe tried it and nodded. “Tastes really good.”

Sam waited until Gabriel had tasted his before nodding and turning to his own. “I’m glad you like it.”


	4. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some kind of plot somewhere. And a really short chapter.

Sam’s hands were busted open from pulling his dresser down the stairs with Dean. He was dabbing alcohol on his knuckles when Gabriel popped his head into his bathroom door. 

“Hey, Sammy.” 

Sam looked at him in the mirror before turning to him with a smile. 

“No one calls him Sammy but me,” Dean called from somewhere near the closet where he was folding clothes into a box. 

Sam snorted and leaned down to kiss Gabriel. “Hey. What are you doing here?” It was nearly dark, and he knew by now that Gabe slept early because of the bakery.

Gabriel gave his knuckles a once over. “Arriving just in time to play nurse, apparently. Give me that.” He took the cotton from him and started dabbing of his own, using it as an excuse so he didn’t have to look at Sam. “I just wanted to come by. I know you’re leaving tomorrow.”

Sam leaned down to nuzzle at Gabe’s hair, smelling the melancholy on him. He looked past him to where Dean was kneeling in front of the closet. “Dean.”  

His brother looked up and over. “What?” 

“Get lost.” 

Dean took a look at Gabriel before rolling his eyes and leaving them alone, pulling Sam’s door closed behind him. 

Gabriel pressed a bandaid against the worst of the wounds and wrapped it around Sam’s finger and up over the back of his hand to protect it. “What happened?” 

“Moving furniture. No big deal.” He tilted Gabe’s face up and kissed him deeply as he held him close. 

Gabe groaned and wrapped his arms around wide shoulders. He didn’t want to admit that he hadn’t come for this. He’d come for a whole load of other reasons, but he’d never dealt with his emotions the right way. So he let Sam pick him up and carry him to  his bed. 

Sam laid him down and pulled him tight against him as he nuzzled and smoothed his hands all over him. “Are you okay?” 

It was unfair how big and innocent those hazel eyes of Sam’s could get when he was worried. It really was. “I’m fine, Sam. Just going to miss you.” 

Sam gave him a small smile, and the dark cherry of his own sadness wrapped around Gabriel. “Yeah, I know the feeling.” He pressed kisses along Gabriel’s cheekbone as he pulled him closer. 

Gabe let himself be smothered in affection, running his hands through Sam’s hair. “Don’t go getting emotional on me now, Sasquatch.” 

Sam gave a small laugh and tucked Gabe against his chest. “Too late.” 

Gabe snorted but his own emotions were getting the better of him. “I know you have work to do. I’ll get out of your hair,” he said as he tried to wiggle away. 

Sam held him fast and tipped his face up with a finger under his chin. “Stay with me tonight?” 

Gabe studied his face before sighing. “You’re lucky I like you.” 

Sam laughed. “I know.” 

 

Sam woke the next morning to an empty bed. He laid and stared at the ceiling, smelling saltwater on the pillowcase where Gabriel had been laying. 

The text message he’d been left with gave a soft glow to the room. 

_ Sam, I know you wanted me to stay. But I have a business to run and you have a life to get to. I’m bad at saying goodbye, so it’s better if I just say it here. I’ll see you when you get back. Take care of yourself out there.  _

The hollow feeling in his chest didn’t lighten up when he got up to get dressed. 

He pulled a shirt out of the top of the box Dean had been packing the night before and paused when he went to pull it on. It was entirely too small for him and smelled like Gabriel. He held it in front of him and noticed it had the bakery’s logo on it. 

He pressed it to his face and inhaled deeply, tears stinging his eyes. 

He was so fucked and there was exactly nothing he could do about it. 

 

Gabriel groaned as he rolled around in his bed a couple of weeks after Sam had left. He was dreading the reason he’d taken off a few days from work. It would be the first one in a long time that he’d have to go through on his own. 

He wished Sam could blow off work for a few days just to come back and fuck him into oblivion again. 

He laid over on his stomach and pulled his phone out of the jeans he’d shed in anticipation of his Heat. He pulled up Sam’s conversation thread, and his stomach clenched when he reread the message he’d left the Alpha with. 

He knew it was cowardly. He knew it had been a horrible way to leave something so good. He’d just been terrified that he would do something even more foolish and ask Sam to stay. 

He took a deep breath and typed out a new message, hoping that Sam could forgive him enough to reply. 

_ Hey, Gabe. _

Gabe let out a long breath he hadn’t noticed he was holding.  _ How are you? _

_ Working at the moment. Trying to get my feet under me. Are you alright? _

He stared at the cobweb in the corner of his room that he’d missed when he’d cleaned, trying to push away his tears. Even after that garbage excuse of a goodbye he’d given Sam, the Alpha was still worried about him. 

_ Gearing up for a Heat. Wishing I had your knot to bounce on. _

The tears won and slid down the sides of his face into his hair. Hide behind the humor. Wasn’t that what some comedian somewhere had said. Never let them know how much you’re hurting. 

_ Do you want me to come home? I might be able to get away. _

God he had a heart of gold. 

_ No, I’ll be okay. You have work. I’ll get by. _

He always had before. This time wouldn’t be any different. 

 

_ Except that it would. _

Of course it would. Four days later, he still hadn’t gone into Heat. He sat with his head in his hands at the doctor’s office and waited as they analyzed his blood sample. 

He’d felt like garbage for a week. Dizzy and nauseated. Charlie had finally talked him into going to the doctor. He was beginning to feel glad of it. 

He snuck a look at his phone. 

_ Hey. I hope you feel better today.  _

He smiled and sent an emoji back to Sam, telling him he was at the doctor’s. 

_ Good. At least you’ll know why you’re not feeling well. I have to go back. Keep me posted.  _

_ Will do, Sasquatch. Go put away some bad guys. _

He sighed and slid it back into his pocket as he waited on the nurse to come back in. 


	5. Send in the Hound

“Hiya, Sammy, how’s being a big shot going for you?” Dean asked as he propped his phone between his face and shoulder.

“It’s going okay. I’m just kind of running around with coffee and files right now.” He could hear him sigh. “Listen, there’s a reason I called.”

“What’s up, Sammy?” he asked, putting down the wrench. The tone in Sam’s voice made him take notice since he sounded almost worried.

“I know I don’t generally ask you to check on people for me, but could you do it just this once?” he asked.

Dean arched a brow. “Sure, Sammy. Who is it?”

“Gabriel,” he said quietly. “The Omega I told you about? He owns the bakery down the street. I was talking to him on the phone last night and he sounded off. Will you go check on him?”

Dean nodded. “Sure, Sammy. Can I ask you something?”

“Of course you can, Dean.” He sounded distracted. Maybe working on paperwork.

“You into the Omega? Like... ya know... into him?” He didn’t want to pry, but it was rare Sammy looked in on anyone.

Sam’s long pause was enough of an answer, but he finally spoke, “I could be, but he’s not in me, so it doesn’t matter.”

“Sorry, Sammy. But yeah. I’ll go check on him for you. Need to get some lunch anyway. What’s he look like just so I can find him easier?” he asked as he went to go wash his hands.

“Blonde, shorter than you by a bit, small. He looks like an Omega, if I’m being an asshole Alpha about it.”

Dean snorted. “You’ll never be an asshole Alpha. That’s my job.”

Sam huffed a laugh at him but at least he didn’t sound as worried as he had. “Thanks, Dean.”

“Don’t worry about it, Sam. I’ll call you back when I get back, okay?”

“Okay. I’ll talk to you then. Later.”

“Later, Sammy.” He hung up and put his phone back in his pocket before going over to take off his coveralls and pull his flannel back on, putting his phone in his jeans.

He ducked his head into Bobby’s office. "You want food from the cafe?"

Bobby looked up. "Damn right I do. Get me my usual. And a coffee. Black."

Dean nodded and left. It only took him a couple of minutes to get to the bakery and he pushed in, instantly wrapped up in the scent of sweet things and pie and a whole slew of fresh bread. He sighed out and felt better.

His eyes turned business though. He looked around the small room, looking for Gabriel. He wasn’t serving so he glanced behind the counter and found him if Sam’s description was anything to go by. He walked up and waited in line.

When he reached the counter, he smiled at him. "You Gabriel?" he asked.

The blonde nodded. "Can I help you with something?"

Dean shrugged. "Was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute."

Gabriel arched a brow at the Alpha but nodded and walked around the counter.

Dean froze when he got a good look at him. Sammy had said built like an Omega. And he was. But he was also very much heavy with a pup if the apron pulled tight over his rounded belly was anything to go by.

He swallowed and followed Gabriel over to a table. He sat across from him and tried to figure out what to say.

Gabriel shifted. "Um, who are you?"

"Dean Winchester. Sammy’s my brother. Asked me to come check on you. Said you didn't sound well on the phone. Any reason he doesn't know you're having his pup?" he asked, trying not to sound angry.

Gabriel moved to get up. “This is a busy part of the day for the shop, we can talk later.”

‘When hell freezes over,’ Gabriel added mentally.  

Dean took his wrist when he tried to get up and gently held him there, not wanting to intimidate him. “Please, talk to me. He’s my brother.”

“I get that, but I have a business.” Gabriel ground out. “Now if you’ll excuse me.”

He pulled against his arm.

Dean sighed. “At least tell me why you haven’t told him,” he said as he let him go.

Gabriel made a sour face and thought about leaving. But Dean was an Alpha and would probably start demanding, that would make it worse. “Last I knew, this-” he motioned to his stomach. “Wasn’t possible so we didn’t worry about protection. I can’t tell him that ‘oh, apparently I was lying. I’m as fertile as a god damn Irish glenn’.”

Dean tried to process that. “So, he thought you were barren but so did you. Which means you didn’t _actually_ lie. Did you think he would be angry?”

Dean couldn’t honestly ever imagine Sam getting mad about having a pup, no matter what. More worried than angry.

“He already lost a mate and a pup.” Gabriel pointed out bitterly. “I don’t want to open an old wound with this. And he wouldn’t be angry, but he could ignore this."

Dean touched his hand. “You obviously don’t know my brother. He wouldn’t ever ignore it or you. His one fault is he’s too loyal to be smart.” He shook his head. “And losing Jess and their pup would only make him more protective of you.”

"I have to go," the other mumbled and started for the counter again. He felt stupid now, really, really freaking stupid. Of course someone Sam knew would notice. Now he hoped Dean would keep his mouth closed about it.

"Gabriel, think about telling him. He needs to know." Dean let him go though, getting up and leaving. He forgot all about his empty stomach in the wake of knowing he was going to be an uncle.

When he got back to the shop, Dean called Sam and lied about the whole thing. Regardless of his brother’s need to know, he was going to give Gabriel a chance to tell him about the pup himself before he got involved.

“You’re sure he’s okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, Sammy. He’s fine. Just busy at the shop.” He had to swallow and tried to keep it out of his voice. “I’ll talk to you later, Sammy. Call me if you need anything.”

“Yeah. I will. Thanks, Dean.”

 

Gabriel made sure to call that night and act more chipper, it was easier when the morning sickness -- false advertising there considering it  _ happened all the time _ \-- wasn’t so bad. He was about in the stretch of pregnancy that he wouldn’t have to worry about it anymore. He also felt out a little and found out that Dean had in fact kept his mouth shut about the matter. That put a lot at ease. 

When they parted on the phone, Gabriel was lounging on the bed and thoughts of him telling Sam came to mind again. How did a person even do that?

‘Hey, Sammy, I’m preggo. Yes, I was barren but apparently you have wonder-sperm.’ Nope.

‘Sam, I’m sorry, but apparently I can actually get pregnant, so not to ruin your plans for the future or you life in general, but what do you want to do?’ Nope.

‘So, you’re a dad. Yup, hilarious huh? So…. this just got awkward, bye.’ Nope.

Gabriel groaned and buried his face in the pillow and shook his head. He then looked at his heavy belly. “Nope, you are the worst conversation starters, ever.”

 

Dean hadn’t gotten a call from Sam with the overjoyed tone of finding out he was going to be a father and it had been a week since he’d last seen Gabriel. He’d been going to the shop to check up on the Omega but he was always busy in the kitchen or not there. 

He sighed and told Bobby he’d be back in a bit before leaving to go see him again. 

Gabriel was fixing a stupid espresso machine, grumbling choice words under his breath. Why did he have to have this thing? Honestly he would be happy with selling black sludge coffee and just bottles of Starbuck’s bottled hipster juice on the side in a freezer.

He finally got a bolt to give and the tub that held the, well something, in it fell and crashed to the floor and Gabriel grumbled more. He muttered about just buying instant coffee for people to serve themselves with.

Dean walked in just as a loud crash came from the kitchen and jerked his head to look and see what happened--along with everyone else in the cafe. He swallowed when he saw Gabriel standing next to whatever had fallen out of one of the machines and pushed his way through the crowd. 

“Gabriel, you alright?” he asked from the end of the counter. Sammy would never forgive him if he let Gabriel get hurt. 

“Me? Yea, I’m fine.” Gabriel blinked up at him confused. “I mean, aside from the general annoyance at a stupid, ritzy machine that just doesn’t want to work.”

Dean’s heart settled down from the pace of a startled rabbit. “Want me to take a look at it?” 

“You know how to fix overpriced, posh machines?” Gabriel asked, raising a brow. The crowd of rubberneckers started to settle out again and went about their business. 

Dean shrugged. “I’m a mechanic. If it has moving parts, I can give it a shot.” 

“Oh, I’d love to give it a shot of my own.” Gabriel grumbled darkly, but moved out of the way. He motioned to the bag of tools. “The only thing I don’t have in there is a sledgehammer, but if needed, I can get one and put the fricker out of its misery.” 

“You just bought it,” Charlie quipped as she walked by with a pastry platter stacked with cookies for the display.

Dean snorted and moved to inspect the pieces and put it back together in his mind’s eye so he could get a better grasp on what it was supposed to look like. He shrugged and picked up a wrench and started taking it apart properly. 

Gabriel let him and set about getting the other chores done. Soon, he was in the back office doing order sheets and cost budgeting.

Dean wiped his hands when he cleared out the tube that had been clogged and had the machine back together. He asked where Gabriel had gotten to and was pointed in the right direction by a baker. He went to the door and knocked on it. “Fixed it.” 

“Thanks, what do I owe you?” Gabriel asked, moving to get up from the piles of paper. This was the worst part of his job. The rest was awesome. The paperwork chewed balls.

Dean gave him a look. “You can tell my brother.” 

Gabriel blinked and his bright face fell at the topic. “I know, I plan to, alright?”

Dean sighed. “When?” 

“Before the due date, I just don’t want to suddenly dump this on him. He’s got a life and a job and a career.” Gabriel pointed out. “Honestly, I don’t mind waiting for the right moment. I’ve got my shit all figured out.”

Dean gave him a look that said he didn’t believe him. “Tell him soon, Gabriel. I know him. He’ll want to be here.” 

Gabriel nodded. “So what do I owe you for real?”

Dean waved his hand. “It’s a freebie. I just cleaned out a tube that had some coffee grounds stuck together in it.” 

“Tasty.” Gabriel’s nose pulled up into a disgusted expression. “Thank you.”

Dean nodded. “Just call down to the shop if it breaks again. Or if you need anything else.” He gave it as much weight as he could.

“Noted, thanks. Tell Benny to plate you up some food for you and… Bob?” Gabriel tried to remember the other older man’s name.

“Bobby.” He arched a brow but decided not to push it. Scared Omega didn’t sit well with him. “I will, thanks.” 

“Sorry, all I can think of is Singer and I only hear his first name in passing once in a while.” Gabriel cringed, looking sheepish.

Dean shrugged. “Not a lot of people know it. He raised me so I’m really damn familiar with him. And the business end of his wrench when I’m stupid.” 

Gabriel snorted. “I see how that would be a thing.” 

He moved around Dean and moved to the kitchen. “I have to get dough ready for tomorrow’s cinnamon rolls, so you’ll have to excuse me.”

Dean arched a brow at him. “I see why my brother likes you,” he said as he watched him walk around him. 

“Oh?” Gabriel blinked at him. “What?”

“You don’t have a filter. And my brother likes Omegas with sassy mouths, it would seem.” He shrugged and remained where he was. 

Gabriel snorted. “It’s not only sassy…”

He walked to the kitchen. “Have a good day, Dean.”

“Gonna try,” he mumbled as he went to go find the fabled Benny and ask him for grub. 


	6. Phone Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it looks like.

Gabriel laid out on his bed again and sighed. He was relaxed from the shower, his body was slathered in vitamin E so his skin didn’t have as bad of stretch marks. He didn’t mind them on other people but two pups meant he was going to get big. He grumbled at that as he looked down at his belly.

He petted over it and sighed when his relaxed state turned to a horny state. The cost of losing morning sickness meant he wanted to constantly be fucking something or someone. Now while he wasn’t about to try and find someone besides Sam, that didn’t mean his naughty drawer didn’t suddenly explode with online ordered toys.

He frowned at said drawer, pulling it open to look at the contents but nothing really jumped out at him. He looked at his phone and got an idea. He dialed Sam’s number and hoped he was done for the night.

 

Sam was walking out of the office building, sighing happily when the crisp air hit his lungs. His phone went off in his pocket and he pulled it out, smiling when he saw his favourite Omega’s name. “Hey, Gabriel,” he said when he answered. 

“Hey, how’s being a boring white collar treating you?” Gabriel purred. His brain flittered back and forth on this being the call to Sam about the pregnancy.

He chuckled. “Pretty good. They’re just running me all over the place. I just got off.” He paused. “How are you doing?” 

“Honestly? I’m horny as fuck.” Gabriel chuckled, killing the idea of coming clean with a machete and burying the remains. “So I called to make a lewd proposition at you.”

Sam laughed in earnest for the first time in a week. That was the last thing he’d expected. “What was the proposition?” 

“You tell me what you would do to me right now, and I’ll tell you how good that sounds with all the lewd noises I make.” Gabriel chuckled. “And if you want to join in, please do.”

Sam’s Alpha came alive and he let out a purr. “I think I can live with that. Can you give me a few minutes to get back to my apartment?” 

“Mmmm, but Sam.” Gabriel play whined. “I’m really, really turned on right now.”

Sam looked around him and made sure there wasn’t anyone within hearing distance, and said, “Play with that little cock of yours until I make it back.” 

Gabriel let out a startled little gasp and grinned. He reached down and started stroking over his cock. He had propped up on his pillows so the belly wasn’t in the way. “God I love hearing your voice do that.”

Sam smiled slightly and kept walking, his long legs eating up the distance. “I miss hearing you sound like that in my ear instead of over the phone.” 

Gabriel couldn’t help the sad smile but kept up the warmth in his voice. “We’ll have to fix that some time.”

‘Six months from now.’ Gabriel didn’t add in.

Sam hummed. “Yeah. We will.” He unlocked the door to his building and pushed in before walking up the two flights of stairs to his apartment. 

“Are you running?” Gabriel chuckled.

“No. But I’m already here.” He locked the door and shed his clothes before stretching out on his bed. “‘M all yours.” 

“I like that.” Gabriel smiled. “Because I’m hard and ready.”

Sam smiled. “I’m getting there.” He pulled up his knees and spread his heels apart on the bed. He palmed his cock and slowly stroked over himself. “Wish I had you here doing this instead of me.” 

“I’d use my mouth.” Gabriel purred, he rubbed over the head of his cock. “I’m so freaking horny I’d even let you knot my mouth.”

Sam’s eyes flared at the thought. “Jesus, Gabriel...” He stroked over himself at the image and let Gabriel hear the purr that rumbled out of him. 

“That way I would milk more out of you with my tongue.” Gabriel smiled. “But I’d also love to fuck myself on your cock too. I bought some toys but it isn’t the same, obviously.”

Sam groaned. “You think about me when you do it?” he asked. It was more of an Alpha demand than anything. He wanted to know Gabriel’s wet dreams were his. 

“Are you kidding me?” Gabriel shuddered. “If I don’t catch myself, I start begging for your knot. Out loud. By myself.”

“Christ,” Sam uttered. “I’d give it to you. Whenever you asked.” 

“I would hope, what about you?” Gabriel asked, he reached into his drawer and grabbed a toy. Having Sam’s voice was making being alone more tolerable but he still wanted something in him. He had to stop stroking and move around to get supplies ready for what he wanted to do. He really hoped the phone wasn’t picking up the noise.

Sam was trying to keep himself in check. “What about me?” he asked, hearing faint rustling in the background. 

“What would you want to do to me?” Gabriel purred, he winced when the cap to the lube opened loudly.

Sam arched a brow at the familiar sound. “Gabriel, what are you doing?” he asked, Alpha leaking through to deepen his voice. 

Gabriel shivered at the tone. He let out a heated whine when he felt the slick in his hole start to drip out. He rolled over to be somewhat on his stomach, bracing an arm and turning the phone to speaker. “Wow, someone got hot and bossy, is this how you charm secretaries? Cuz fuck if it works.”

Sam purred. “You didn’t answer my question, Omega.” 

Gabriel did let out another noise at that. His cock throbbed and his whole body felt sparks shoot through it. “Oh fuck, I’m, oh god, I’m lubing up a toy to fuck myself on, Alpha.”

His face warmed a little at the statement but he was okay with that, a little shame was normal.

Sam closed his eyes and let Gabriel’s noises take him back to that little one bedroom house. “Good. I want you to remember what it’s like to be fucked properly.” His strokes on his own cock grew lazy. 

Gabriel purred. “Me too, but all I have is this for now, suggestions or requests?”

“Do you remember when we were together that first time after we ate and I fucked you on your side? I fell asleep in you, still filling you up. I want you to do that.” It was one of his favourite memories and one he planned on repeating the next time he saw Gabriel. 

Gabriel let out a pleased noise. “How could I forget.”

He fingered himself, giving out little hitches of breath and gasps. When he finally felt ready, he lubed the toy. “Okay, about to push it in.”

He laid on his side and brought up a leg to get better access. He chuckled a little. “I need longer- oh fuck that’s cold-”

He let out a whine when the toy pressed into him. He was wetter than he had originally thought and the sound of the toy pushing in was way too noisy for his own ears. Now that made his ears burn.

Sam sat quiet and listened to him and the noises he made. He purred at the wetness he could hear and the way it made the toy sound as he pushed it in. “Good, Gabriel.” He wanted to set him at ease. “Nice and slow for me.” 

Gabe started a slow pace, feeling absolutely slutty at the sounds his body made. He angled just a little and each slow stroke pressed into his sweet spot. “Feels good, not as good as you, but so good. Listening to your voice makes it better.”

And he could imagine it too, Sam working his hips slowly, stroking over Gabriel’s swollen belly. He flushed as he thought about Sam telling him he looked good bred and fat with pups. Yea, somewhere over the rainbow.

Sam imagined holding Gabriel close and fucking him just like he had that first night. “Want to fill you up again, Gabriel. Have you up against me and locked down on my knot.” 

“Yes,” the other gasped back, his free hand going to his cock. “Want to grind on your knot, let it rub against me.”

Sam purred. “Have you come around my knot and milk me dry,” he said as he felt his knot swell. “Have you absolutely filled up.” 

“Make me a mess, please.” Gabriel whimpered, the toy started to pick up pace without him realizing. 

“You have no idea. Might take something from Crowley and have you plugged during your Heats. Keep you full of me all the time.” Sam was a little surprised that had come out of his mouth, but it was the truth. 

“Oh god.” Gabriel gasped, the toy was worked faster in him now, the sounds of it were lewd and almost pornographic as he started to edge closer and closer. “Just be full of you all the time, I would get behind- oh fuck- that.”

Sam could hear the pounding of the toy and Gabriel’s noises made him growl. “Have you go all three days with a plug, you’d be so swollen and full you wouldn’t know what to do with yourself. Wouldn’t know what was my come and your slick while I fucked you.” 

Gabriel shuddered. “Oh fuck, I’m about to go, fuck Sam, I’m about to cum.”

Sam let a rumble roll out of him that he made sure would vibrate through the phone. “Do it, Gabriel.” His own knot was swelling and he would have a mess on his hands in less than thirty seconds, but Gabriel came first. 

Gabriel let out a pleasured cry as he coated his hand, his walls tightened on the toy he kept fucking himself on and he let the orgasm slam through him. “Ohfuck, please Sam, come for me, come for me and let me hear it. Need you.”

He strained his ears, waiting as his shocks of bliss tore through him. He needed to hear the Alpha go, needed to know he could set the other off even over the phone.

Sam clamped his hand around his knot and came hard, painting stripes over his stomach and chest as he came, something akin to a roar leaving his mouth. Gabriel’s begging had sent him over far harder than he’d planned on. He thought about being buried deep in the Omega and coming until he saw stars. 

Gabriel let out little whimpers, getting as close as possible to the phone, ignoring the toy now as he tossed it aside. He wanted to see it, wanted to see Sam tensed up, handsome and his face washed with relief while every other part of him was tense as he came. He wanted to curl up in his arms and have Sam connected to him. Buried deep and filling him full again.

He shifted and frowned when his swollen belly got in the way of what he was trying to do. He felt his day dream shatter and tears pricked to his eyes. He felt the wave of anxiety wash over him. 

If Sam knew, he wouldn’t want to talk to Gabe. He had lied and Sam would have to put his life on hold, his career on hold. He couldn’t do that to Sam, everything was going good for the younger one.

He pushed the fear away and focused on now; he could be happy now. He could ignore his dark little secret and bask in the pleased noises his Alpha was giving.

Sam kept a tight hold on his knot as he panted and shuddered, trying to get his brain back online. "You okay, my Omega?" he asked quietly. It didn't seem odd to him to call Gabriel that nor did it dawn on him what he had done.

Gabriel shivered a little at it but smiled. "Sex hazy so very yes. You?"

Sam shuddered again and purred. "First time I did that since I left without being in a rut so yeah."

"Aww, no fun to be had on your end?" Gabriel asked, a little breathlessly. 

"No inspiration til you called me." He groaned quietly as he came again.

“I know your spank bank has to be filled with a lot of what we do, but no urge to find someone else?”  Gabriel pressed. “What did you do for your rut?”

Sam answered without thinking why Gabriel was pushing. "Just you. Stayed locked up in here with one of those toy channel things. Thought about you the whole t-time." He groaned as another orgasm rolled over him before his knot finally relaxed. 

Gabriel hummed happily. “Hopefully you didn’t wear me out too much in your head.”

Sam smiled. "Had you completely boneless, Gabe. An absolute mess."

Gabriel let out a pleased noise. “Sounds perfect. Though if you keep talking like that I might go again.”

Sam chuckled. "I'll walk you through it if you want to, babe. I've got all night."

“See, I don’t like walking.” Gabriel chuckled. “But I guess some instructions won’t go amiss.”

He looked over at the toy and then his drawer. “Do you want me to use another toy?”

"I'll leave the choice up to you but tell me what you do." He got up and went to his bathroom to clean up while Gabriel made his choice.

Gabriel hummed lightly as he shifted through the drawer. “I suddenly feel like a perv looking through here.”

Sam chuckled while he wiped himself down. “I’ll have to use them on you when I get back,” he said as he wiped off his collarbone. He arched a brow at it. That was new. 

“Promise?” Gabriel chuckled. He closed his eyes and reached in for the first thing he touched. He pulled it out and opened his eyes. “Looks like round number two is a vibe with multi settings, this is going to be either fun or the worlds biggest tease.”

Sam purred. “And we both know I can go either way.” 

Gabriel snorted. “I will hang up if you are too mean. I have that power.”

He looked at his phone and also plugged it in. Just in case.

Sam smiled. “I wouldn’t. You know that. Besides, I miss having you like this.” He’d been thinking about coming back more and more often lately. Maybe this was a sign to come home early. 

“Eager? Horny?” Gabriel asked. “Bedroom slut?”

“All of the above,” Sam rumbled. 

Gabriel shivered, his cock and hole in agreement that they wanted more. “Evil, evil man and your deep, deep voice.”

Sam chuckled. “What? You miss me pressed up against you so you can feel it?” 

Gabriel whined and something about handsome bastards was mumbled. “I have effectively popped another hard on. FYI.”

“I would hope so,” he said as he laid back down on his bed, sprawling out naked. “Want me to help you do something about that?” If he didn’t live two hours away now, he would have been there to personally help him. 

“Please, help away.” Gabriel smiled over the phone.

Sam smiled. “I know you’re still wet. Tell me, what exactly does that thing do?” he asked. He wanted Gabriel to describe it to him so he could just imagine what all Sam was going to do to him with it. 

“It’s a five inch toy, silicone, with a wire that leads to a remote, it’s got seven settings, four for speed and the other three are rhythms, I guess that’s what they are called.” Gabe flushed a little at the explanation, he felt a little silly now. “I was mindless horny at three in the morning and it was on the top sellers list…”

Sam snorted. “I’m not going to judge you for wanting to get off, Gabe. Pretty sure that’s what my whole existence is revolving around right now.” 

“I’m flattered.” Gabriel chuckled. “I think that’s the most attention I’ve ever had.”

“I’d be giving you a lot more if I were there.” He pulled a pillow closer to cuddle it. “Why don’t you turn that on and set it right up against the bottom of your own cock?” 

Gabriel did it and started it on the first setting. The vibrations tingled up his cock and he gasped. “Okay, yea, that’s going on the ‘try this again’ list.”

Sam smiled. He put it on his own to try when he could see Gabriel’s face. “Use the one you were using before and just slowly nudge it in for me.” 

Gabriel shivered as he adjusted his grip, aligning the vibe to line up with his cock and reached for the other toy. He brought it to his hole and slowly pushed. “Oh god, ohfuck, Sam.”

Sam growled in his chest at the sounds he pulled out of Gabriel. “That’s it, my Omega. Slowly.” 

“H-how far?” Gabriel asked, he couldn’t get a breath and his body was filled with lightning. He didn’t realize he had started dragging the vibe over his cock until the tip buzzed the flare of his own head and he made a needy moan.

Sam bit his lip at the noises. “All the way.” He wished to God he was there, but this would have to do. 

Gabriel did as told, slowly inch by inch. Six inches suddenly felt like a lifetime, he never felt so relieved then when the toy was pressed all the way in. His fingers on his cock were slippery from precum, making the slide of the vibrator easier also since it was wet now too. “O-okay, it’s in. It’s in all the way.”

“Pull it back out. Keep going slow.” He nuzzled the pillow. “But turn the vibrator up.” He thought for a moment and got up, pulling the shirt Gabriel had left for him in his bag out of his closet and went back to the bed, nuzzling into it so he could scent his Omega. 

Gabriel started to ease the dildo out and fumbled with the control box. When he kicked it up a notch, he shivered and his hole tightened down on the toy, making every inch even more intense. He let out little cries and moans as the inches slid out of him. 

Jesus Christ, he was so going home this weekend. He’d just have to beg his boss and tell him there was an emergency. He breathed deep and traces of Gabriel’s scent teased his nose. The noises Gabriel was making were going to drill themselves permanently into his brain. “Want more?” he asked, voice rough. 

“Do you have to ask?” Gabe asked, a silent plea laced his words. 

“You can have whatever you want, Gabriel.” He felt like he’d teased him enough for the night. 

“What do you want me to do?” Gabriel asked, it sounded like Sam was giving him the reins but he didn’t want them now. 

“Switch out the knot for the vibrator. Turn it on whichever one you want.” He pulled his blankets up around his waist when his ass got cold. Gabriel giving him control was something unheard of since the blonde didn’t even like to be told to be quiet. 

Gabriel gave a noise of confirmation and pulled the one toy out with a wet pop. He then inserted the new toy and played with the dial. He set it to the highest solid speed and started fucking himself on it. His body wouldn’t let him go fast. No, the Alpha on the other end, his Alpha, told him to do it slow. He let out needy whines, alternating between softer, quicker ones when the toy was pressed deep, to longer, drawn out ones when he pulled it away from his walls and his prostate.

“God, you sound perfect.” Sam knew exactly what Gabriel was doing just by the sounds he pulled out of his mouth. He closed his eyes and buried his nose in Gabriel’s shirt. “Fucking perfect.” 

Gabe let out a whine at the compliment, his cock was heavy and throbbing. His free hand went to it and started stroking, nothing fast. But at this point it didn’t need to be. “God, I’m going to come, fuck my cock feels like it’s going to explode, I’m going to come so hard.”

“Come on, Gabriel. Come for me. Make those pretty sounds for me.” He pressed his phone close so he wouldn’t miss it. He wanted to hear all of it.

Gabriel was starting to press the toy in again and that’s when it happened. His orgasm caught and he couldn’t help the blissed out scream that tore through him as he buried his head in the pillows and rocked back on the toy. His hand on his cock had stopped moving but the tight hole it formed was enough to fuck into while he painted stripes over the bed. He gasped and continued to cry out as wave after wave of his orgasm hit and he finally collapsed. The toy slipped from his slick, fucked out hole and buzzed against the sheets but he didn’t care as he turned to the phone on shaky limbs and pulled it close. He let out a ragged breath and tried to relax. “Are... are you still t-there?”

Sam was a little shocked at how obviously hard Gabriel came. The memory of that scream was going to be burned into his brain forever. He missed him more now than ever because he would have cuddled him forever after that. “I wouldn’t have missed that for the world, Gabriel. Are you okay?” 

“I-” Gabriel swallowed, his mouth dry now, he didn’t realize it but he had honestly drooled a little too. He cringed. “I don’t think I could walk straight right now, or open my eyes. I’m surprised I’m not speaking gobbly gook.”

Sam smiled. “Just turn off that vibrator and curl up. I can still hear it.” He pulled the blanket higher around himself. “Rest, Gabriel. I’ll stay on the phone with you.” 

Gabriel’s noodle arms finally found the toy, then followed the cord to underneath him and shut it off, not bothering to even move it. “Okay, mission complete.” 

“Get your blankets. I don’t want you to get cold, okay?” He wanted to wrap him up himself, but he would do that this weekend. He only had to make it two more days. 

Gabriel nodded then chuckled. “Wow my brain’s toast. I just nodded at you.”

He grabbed the comforter and snuggled under it. “Covered up.”

Sam smiled. “That’s okay. That was my intent.” He pulled Gabriel’s shirt over the pillow he’d been squeezing the stuffing out of earlier and held it. “Good. Want to talk for a while or are you down for the count?” 

“Not yet but I might be soon.” Gabriel shook his head. “Feels good talking to you though.”

“Yeah. I missed talking to you too. I’m sorry I’ve been so busy lately. Hopefully, it’s going to calm down in the near future.” He swallowed. “I don’t like being away from home so long.” 

“Hey, it’s all good. From what I hear, Dean hasn’t done anything too stupid while you’ve been gone, and Bobby still orders the same thing everyday.” Gabriel smiled as he trailed his hand over his stomach. “We’ll still be here when you can get home, nothing much is ever new.”

Sam smiled slightly. “It’s not the same as seeing your face whenever I want or dropping by and actually hearing your voice for real.” He wanted to say a lot more but it could wait until he saw him again. “I can’t taste your food from all the way over here either.” He hoped for a laugh. 

“That is true.” Gabe was too fucked out to laugh but the grin was loud in his voice. “Good to know your cock and your stomach are still mine even if your attention isn’t always.”

Sam was glad to hear him smile but his own dropped. “I think about you more than you know, Gabriel.” 

“I know, but I highly doubt you have any time to think when the boss is cracking the whip.” Gabriel preened a little at the other’s firm tone.

“Mostly happens when I’m not expecting it.” He yawned and snuggled in with his pillow. 

“Thinking of me or the boss cracking the wh- go-yaawn-dammit.” Gabriel caught Sam’s yawn and felt his jaw pop from the stretch.

Sam laughed quietly at the yawn. “Thinking of you.” 

“I’m like that, pop in unexpected.” Gabriel grinned. “That’s how I accidently stumbled in on Crowley face deep in Cas’s ass. I didn’t even know Cas could say words like the ones I heard that day.”

Sam snorted. “I’m sorry. I’d probably be blinded for life if I ever walked in on Dean.” He shook his head. “Don’t mind you dropping in on me though.” 

“Noted, I’ll be sure to wear a skimpy black dress. I could be your secretary,” Gabriel teased. “Though I would suck at every part but the office affair bit.”

“I could live with that if I got to see you in a dress. I’m trying to imagine what that would look like and I just keep coming up with you dressed like a drag queen. It’s pretty great.” Sam laughed at the weird image that bombarded his brain. 

“I can pull that off.” Gabriel smiled. “Do I get an awesome drag name? How about Cherry Cupcake?”

Sam had missed Gabriel’s humor more than anything. “Don’t throw anything at me when I call you that the next time I see you just to embarrass the shit out of you.” 

“You know you can’t embarrass me.” Gabriel purred sleepily. 

“I’m going to try.” He heard Gabriel getting sleepier. “Don’t fight it, Gabriel. Sleep. You earned it. I’ll talk to you again soon. I promise.” 

“Mmmmkay, don’t get lost in a pile of papers.” Gabriel tried to focus on Sam’s voice but sleep was dragging him down.

"I won't. Goodnight, my Omega," he said quietly.

Gabriel was out, clutching the phone next to him. His body was spent and heavy, warm with his orgasm and fuzzy feeling.

Sam listened to his soft breathing for a long moment before he hung up. He stared at the ceiling before calling Dean. 

Gabe woke up to the sound of the phone hanging up and pulled it close, sad at the figurative loss of the other. He petted over his belly again. He had to tell him, soon. He slipped back to sleep after feeling worry creep up on him.


	7. Return of the Prodigal Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww shit. Sam's back.

Dean looked over at his bedside table from where he’d been watching television when his phone went off. He squinted at his clock before picking it up. Sammy’s picture flashed at him. 

He answered instantly. “Sammy? What’s wrong?” 

Sam snorted. “Nothing. It’s fine, Dean. I just need to talk to you.” 

He blinked. “You sure nothing’s wrong?” Maybe Gabe had finally told him. 

“Not as far as I can tell, Dean. Listen, I wanted to ask your opinion on something,” he said. He had his serious voice on and Dean wanted to groan. No baby talk yet. 

“Sure, Sammy.” He had to pretend that he didn’t have a burning secret in his backpocket that he wanted to share with Sam. 

“I’m coming home this weekend. I was planning on asking Gabriel to be my mate.” His voice was even and nothing at all like the excited tone he’d used when he’d asked Jess. 

Dean felt his chest constrict at how much his brother had been forced to grow up in the past three years. Then it hit him that Gabriel hadn’t even told him he was pregnant yet and he already wanted to mate him. He rubbed at his chest. “You sure, Sammy?” he asked quietly. He wanted to be sure he would do this even before he found out. 

“Yes.” He didn’t even hesitate for a second. 

He was going to do his best to be the Devil’s Advocate. “What if you don’t get along, Sammy? You two barely even know each other. You met and then you left.” 

Sam grunted. “I know.” He sighed. “I miss him, Dean. Like I miss him more than I ever thought I could again. It’s like being away from Jess all over again.” 

Dean swallowed and his thoughts flashed to Cas. “Yeah. I know what you mean.” He paused. “Does he help? You know, ease it?” He knew it was a touchy subject. But he wanted to know that his brother had found the right person again, found the right person that took care of him and made his existence a little easier. 

Sam was quiet for a long time, either not knowing how or not wanting to answer the question. Eventually, he sighed. “He makes me think about it less and makes me feel like I’ve got a purpose again. Makes me feel like I can do something good again.” 

Dean nodded. He might not like Gabriel all that much right now, but... If he made Sam feel better and think less about how he couldn’t have saved Jess, then it was all that much better. “You wanted my opinion, but I don’t think you really need it, Sammy. You just gave me the answer. If he makes you feel like that, then there’s not really a question of should you, it’s a matter of when will you?” 

Sam took a breath and let it out in a rush. “Yeah. I guess you’re right.” 

Dean smiled. “I know I am.” 

“Asshole,” Sam grumbled, but Dean could hear his smile through it. “But I was thinking of doing it this weekend when I come home. I’m going to surprise him.” 

Dean winced slightly at the thought of the surprise Sammy was going to get. “Sure, Sammy. No time like the present, right?” 

“You think I should go traditional and do the ring thing or just give him my throat?” he asked. He was talking seriously again and Dean swallowed. 

He sighed and pulled on the mantle of older brother and sat up, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. He tried to think what would be best for Gabriel from what he knew of him. “I don’t really know him all that well, Sam, but he’s not a normal Omega. He’s too loud to be. He’s New Age. So I think you making some ‘dowry’ move with a ring wouldn’t go over too well.” 

“So I should give him my throat.” 

“I wouldn’t do it in public though. Even though he’s obnoxious and has a sassy mouth, he doesn’t really seem like the kind of guy that wants his laundry hanging in the breeze for everybody to gawk at.” He fiddled with the string on his hoodie. It was time for him to get serious too about this. “Sammy...” 

“Yeah?” He heard the change in Dean’s voice too. 

“Sammy, I want you to know I’m proud of you, okay? I’m behind you a hundred percent on this as long as you’re happy. You’re the only pain-in-the-ass little brother I got.” His throat felt tight, but he needed to get his point across. 

Sam thought about blowing it off, but it was rare that Dean got deep. “Yeah, I know, Dean. Love you too.” 

Dean pulled in a breath that felt like sandpaper. “I’ll see you this weekend. You driving in?” 

“Yeah.” He let the emotional moment go and started talking logistics. “I’m going to drive in Friday night and surprise him Saturday morning so we can spend the weekend together if he still wants to. I might scare him away.” 

Dean smiled slightly to himself. “I doubt you could scare a rabbit with a shotgun, Sammy.” 

Sam snorted. “Asshole.” He shook his head. “Kinda nervous. It’s been a long time...” 

Dean chuckled. “Yeah. I can see where the nerves would come in. He’s too loud for me. Always making noise and never shuts up. Always has something to talk about.” 

Sam laughed. “Kinda reminds you of somebody doesn’t it.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah, you.” 

Sam was still laughing. “Thanks, Dean.” His laughter mellowed out into a smile. “Thanks for taking care of your pain-in-the-ass little brother.” 

“You got it, Sammy. I’ll see you on Friday.” 

“See ya.” 

Dean hung up and looked down at his phone of the picture he’d taken of Sammy when he’d been asleep with a spoon in his mouth while he was driving and smiled sadly to himself. He hoped everything went okay for them. Sammy needed a massive dose of happy normalcy in his life. And he wanted his brother to have everything that was sitting here waiting for him. Pup and mate and a brother who loved him more than anything. 

He wanted nothing else more than he wanted for them to be happy. 

 

Sam rubbed his eye as he drove down the interstate. He’d left later than he’d wanted to, but his boss had needed his help getting some things straight before he took off. When he told him he had a family emergency, he’d only kept him a bit longer so he would know where Sam had squirreled away some files that he was going to need over the weekend. 

He yawned and sipped at his coffee as he saw the county line to where Bobby had his house firmly planted in the ground. 

He sighed in relief and maybe he drove a little faster than necessary, but home meant a bed that smelled like him and Old Spice no matter how many times he washed the quilts and whiskey sitting in the fridge next to the milk. It meant Bobby squawking at him to get his dirty socks off the floor and Dean making breakfast. 

More than that, though, it meant seeing Gabriel and holding his mate close while they cuddled up watching some stupid movie he had no interest in and his Omega falling asleep against him. 

He swallowed and figured he could live the rest of his life happy that way, even if they never had any pups. After all, it didn’t really work the first time the way he wanted it, but this time would be different. 

He sighed and made it the thirty minute drive up into the hills where Bobby lived and parked out in front of the house amidst the piles and piles of old cars and junkers. He had a fortress of metal if he ever needed to use it but it made Sam smile. 

He went up to the front door and unlocked it to find Bobby and Dean playing cards on the kitchen table over some beers while they were obviously waiting on him to come in even though both of them denied it. 

Dean pulled him into a bear hug and clapped his shoulder. “Good to see you, Sammy.” 

“You too, Dean.” 

Bobby pulled him into a less vicious hug and welcomed him home, offering him a beer. For once, he didn’t turn him down. 

“So Dean tells me you’re planning on asking that little Omega down at the bakery to mate you,” Bobby said as they sat back down, cards forgotten in a scatter on the table.

Sam nodded. “Yeah. I am.” 

“Think that’s a good idea?” he asked. 

Sam shrugged. “It’s the best idea I’ve had in years. And it’s the only one I’m coming up with.” 

Bobby nodded and thought about that as he drank some of his beer. “You know, Sam, I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t care. I just want you to be sure before you get in so deep you can’t dig yourself out.” 

“I know, Bobby. Thanks.” 

Sam sat with them for a long while, talking and feeling at home for the first time in a while before he went up to his room and fell into bed. 

 

He woke early the next morning with only thoughts of going to see Gabriel at the bakery in his mind as he showered and got cleaned up, putting on a pressed shirt and jeans. He smoothed out his hair and looked at himself in the mirror in the bathroom for a long moment. 

Bracing himself, he touched the faded mating bite on the left side of his neck and swallowed. Silently, he offered up a silent prayer to any angels listening. 

_ ‘Look out for us, okay? Even if he’s not into me, just make sure he stays safe.’ _

He shook his head and rubbed over it before turning away and going back to his room to pull on his boots.

Dean knocked on the doorframe. “Hey, Sammy. Mind if I ride into town with you?” 

Sam tilted his head but shrugged. “Sure. Don’t see why not.” 

Dean nodded. “Awesome.” 

He wanted to be there just in case something happened that he hadn’t planned on when Sam found out. 

When they’d grabbed their wallets and keys, they made their way into town in Sam’s car, much to Dean’s chagrin. 

Sam parked across the street from the bakery and looked out his window at the front of the little shop that was pleasantly busy. It looked just the same as it had the first day he’d walked into it.

“I’m afraid, Dean,” he said quietly. If he hadn’t had a death grip on the steering wheel, his hands would have been shaking. 

“I know. I can smell it.” Waves of anxiety were rolling off of Sammy. He clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Listen. Just remember what you told me the other night when you called and I asked you if you were sure. If you were sure then, you might as well be sure now.” 

Sam nodded, still looking at the front of the shop. “What if he says no?” 

“Then he says no. And you’ll be alright.” 

He looked over at Dean. “When did you get good at all of this emotional stuff?” 

“‘Bout the same time I started spending time with Cas,” he admitted. He was still struggling with all of that, but it wasn’t the time or place to ask for Sammy’s help. 

He nodded. “Okay. I’m gonna go before I lose my nerve.” 

“I’ll come in with you. I wanted to get some food from Benny for lunch anyway.” 

Sam had an inkling that Dean just wanted to watch, but he didn’t really care. He got out and stood there for a long moment before he crossed the street and pulled the door open to the bakery, inhaling the scent of coffee and sweet things. 

But then he smelled his mate all over this place and his bones eased and his muscles relaxed and he didn’t feel quite so afraid anymore. 

Gabriel looked up when he heard the ding for the door, a greeting on his tongue just like the other workers. When he saw who it was, he felt the greeting turn to acid. He looked between the tall man that usually made him feel flushed and happy and the brother that Sam held dear. 

He told. There was no explanation for it. He had gotten tired of his excuses, of his delaying and now he had went and told Sam. 

He should’ve been scared. This was two Alphas, two people that were superior.

All he felt was anger. He stomped around the counter and came right at Dean. “How DARE you.”

Sam looked smitten, his face going into soft lines, when he saw Gabriel but he grew concerned when Gabriel glared at Dean. It took his brain a minute to catch up with the fact that Gabriel was heavy with a pup before he caught him around the waist and held him back from Dean who had backed out of clawing range. 

"I didn't tell him anything. He came to surprise you." He raised his hands in supplication. "I swear."

Meanwhile, Sam was still trying to wrap his brain around the fact Gabriel was  _ pregnant. _

“Oh yea, then explain.” Gabriel was working himself into a full blown fit, fighting against Sam to go after the other. “He’s supposed to be out of town!”

The scent of distressed Omega flooded Sam's nose and he did the only thing he could. "Gabriel, calm down," he growled in his ear. "Dean didn't tell me. I came on my own so calm down." 

Gabriel growled, tried one more time, then fell still. He continued to glower at Dean as he turned. “I need to get back to work.”

Dean edged away to go hide with Benny while Sam handled the situation. 

Sam turned Gabriel to him by his shoulders and made him look up at him. "You can go in a minute... Why didn't you tell me?" He was trying not to sound hurt. He was overjoyed by the prospect of having a pup with Gabriel but the circumstances of not knowing put a dampener on it for the moment. 

Gabriel couldn’t look the other in the eye. “I wanted to… there wasn’t a good time, and you have your things you need to do.” 

Sam looked around to see if there was a quiet place they could talk and caught people gawking at them. He growled in his throat and met them all in the eye, stares skittered away. 

He turned back to Gabriel. “Let’s go in your office so we can talk, okay?” He was giving Gabriel the option. He didn’t want to push him. 

“Fine.” He nodded and turned, leading the other. Charlie had already taken his place at the counter and was watching them carefully. 

Sam lifted a hand to her as they passed into the kitchen and walked to the back. He kept a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder and swallowed. This wasn’t exactly what he’d planned on but he’d work with it. 

Gabriel walked into the office and over to his desk chair. He rested his forehead on the cool wood of the desk and sighed.

Sam stood there for a long moment in the doorway and watched Gabriel. He walked over to him and sank to his knees beside his chair. “Gabriel.” He slid his hand up to the side of Gabe’s neck and pulled his face around to him. “Precious Omega, you thought I would be mad at you...” 

“I didn’t know this was possible.” Gabriel shuddered a little. “I never, ever would’ve done anything like this if I had known what was wrong with my body was fixable. I threw a pipe bomb into your plans and I’m so sorry.”

Sam turned his chair and pulled him forward to wrap him up in a tight hug, scenting him and nuzzling into him. “Shh. I know. But that’s okay.” He pulled back and smiled at him. “Was going to ask you to mate me today anyway.” 

Gabriel blinked and frowned. “What?”

Sam rubbed his thumbs over the sides of Gabriel’s neck. “I was going to ask you to mate me today before I even knew about this.” One hand dropped to gently touch the other’s belly. 

Gabriel flinched a little at the touch. “Why?”

Sam was confused by the flinch. “Because when I’m away from you, you’re pretty much all I think about. You make me forget that I let Jess down and you make me feel like maybe I can do it right this time. With you.” 

Gabriel looked up and frowned harder. “You. Did not. Fail. Jess.”

Sam smiled. “There he is.” He touched his face. “Thought I lost you there for a minute.” He sighed. “I’m serious though.” 

Gabriel rubbed over his face with hands and sighed  "It's two."

Sam's brows came down. "Two what?"

Gabriel pointed to his heavy stomach. "Two."

Shock. Shock was what he was feeling, he noticed idly as his mouth fell open. 

And then joy. He scooped Gabriel up in a rush as he stood and scented him as he laughed. 

Gabriel squawked when he was pulled up but hugged back. He felt a little thrill at the fact that Sam actually wanted him. He suddenly felt lighter, happier.

Sam gently set him back on his feet and kissed him while his hands settled on either side of his belly. He pulled back and smiled at him. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you more probably.” Gabriel chuckled.

“We’ll go with ‘I should have been here’ and leave it at that.” He paused. “So will you?” 

“Will I what?” Gabriel blinked, too focused on the other to remember what they were talking about.

“Mate me?” he asked quietly. 

“Oh, yes.” Gabriel nodded. “There’s no way I would not want to.”

Sam smiled and felt his eyes prick. “Good because don’t think I’m going to be able to leave again.” 

“You better, you still have a job to do.” Gabriel poked him in the side. “I’m not running anywhere, nor do I want to.”

Sam shook his head. “I’m going to turn in my notice tomorrow. I’m coming back home. No point in me being away during this. I’d be thinking about you the whole time and wouldn’t get a damn thing done.” He set his forehead against Gabriel’s. “Can we get out of here and go back to your place so we can talk? Like really talk while I hold you and rub your scent all over me?” 

“Fine.” Gabriel chuckled. “I’m parked out back.”

Sam kissed him. “Let me go give Dean my keys. I’ll be right back.” 

Sam gave him another kiss before making his way back to the front of the bakery and finding Dean talking to a burly Alpha that was standing behind the deli part of the counters. 

He walked over and Dean looked up, standing when he saw him. “So how did it go?” 

Sam smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. “I’m having twins and he said yes.” 

Dean blinked at him. “Tw- Twins?!” 

Sam laughed. “I know, right?” He pulled his keys out of his pocket. “Here. We’re taking his car to his place. I’ll see you later.” 

Dean took the keys and stood, stunned. 

Sam hustled back to Gabriel’s office and made sure the Omega had his coat before they went out the back door. 

Gabriel handed him the keys.  “You drive, I’m still adrenaline high.” 

Sam smiled and took the keys. "No problem." He leaned down and kissed him before opening Gabriel’s door for him and made sure he was buckled up, walking back around to slide in beside him and moved the seat back. 

Gabriel smiled and leaned into the other. “When did you get in?”

Sam took one of his hands as he pulled out into the flow of traffic. “Last night. I didn’t want to bust in on you last night and I figured we’d have all weekend to spend together. Kinda fudged up my plans, but I got an extended weekend that’s going to end just south of never so I’m not complaining.” 

“Your boss is going to hate you.” Gabriel snorted. “Or me.”

Sam turned his head just long enough to kiss Gabriel’s hair. “Nah. He’s a pretty good guy. He’ll understand. He knows about you.” 

“Oh?” Gabriel looked over. 

“Told you, thought about you all the time.” He squeezed his fingers and turned into Gabriel’s driveway. 

Gabe got out and smiled. "Didn't know you talked about me all the time though."

"Got distracted sometimes. He asked me what had my attention. " He got out and gave Gabe his keys back. "Always you."

“You know, you really shouldn’t think all those dirty thoughts at work.” Gabe snorted as he undid the lock to his door and wandered in.

Sam smiled and followed after him, closing the door behind them before he pulled Gabriel to him and scented him. 

Gabriel chuckled, trying to wiggle away but when the other held him he gave in. “Alright, alright."

Sam inhaled one last time before lifting his head to look at him. "Sorry."

“Nothing to be sorry about, I plan on getting your smell all over me.” Gabe smiled.

Sam paused. "But you don't like smelling like anyone but you."

“At work.” The other purred. “I stole one of your shirts remember? No offence but it wasn’t for fashion.”

Sam’s whole body flushed at the thought of Gabriel rolling in his scent when he was lonely. "Oh."

Gabriel noticed the other heat up and smiled. “Probably shouldn’t tell you that your shirt is my pillowcase right now. Or that I rub into it every time I’m turned on too, not just lonely. It’s like my personal catnip.”

A rumble rolled out of Sam at the news and he bent to carefully scoop Gabriel up in his arms, planting a kiss to his mouth as he carried him to Gabriel’s bedroom. 

“The fact that you can lift my pregnant ass is a turn on.” Gabriel chuckled. 

Sam nipped his lip. “Deep down, the fact that you’re pregnant is a turn on. But we won’t tell anybody.” 

He laid Gabriel out carefully and laid down beside him, pulling him close. 

“You like this chub?” he asked, motioning to himself. “I had to get new pants for this. And shirts.”

Sam smiled. “I like what you call chub.” He pressed a kiss to his mouth before sliding down in the bed and nuzzling against the swell. 

Gabriel flushed and put his hands over his face. “Oh god, hormones and you nuzzling me don’t go good together.”

Sam looked up at him from where he’d been lifting Gabriel’s shirt to expose his belly. “What?” 

“Nothing, just suddenly turned on and horny.” Gabe pouted. “Comes with being where I’m at in this whole thing.”

Sam kissed his bellybutton. “I’m home. I can help with that.” He smiled and scooted back up to kiss him. 

“I’m fat.” He kissed the other. “And I feel unattractive.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “You’re pregnant and still as attractive as the day I left.” He lifted Gabriel’s shirt and helped him out of it before kissing his shoulder. “I wouldn’t lie to you.” 

“No, but I think you would sugar coat.” Gabriel chuckled. He shimmied out of his preggo jeans and crawled further up onto the bed.

Sam snorted. “No. You don’t like when I sugar coat things. Just when you do.” He let Gabriel get settled before running his hand over him, just touching wherever his fingers wandered. 

Gabriel snorted but let the other turn his attention elsewhere. It was soothing to have Sam back, something Gabe hadn’t realized was possible. 

Sam wanted to wallow in Gabriel’s scent but spent his time touching and kissing every bit of Gabriel he could touch, spending his time on all of him. 

Gabriel was just short of a mess, he was shivering at the attention, his hole already dripping slick, and his cock hard against the curve of his belly.

Sam slid down his body again, placing a kiss to the head of his cock, flicking his tongue over the flair behind the head. He couldn’t give proper head with Gabriel’s belly in the way, but he could give it attention. He kissed and sucked, barely grazing his teeth over it. 

Gabriel writhed and shook. “Not going to last, Sam. Not if you do that.”

Sam nuzzled his thigh. “Do you want to come and then me be in you or the other way around?” He didn’t know if Gabriel would be comfortable that way with the pregnancy or not. 

Gabriel groaned. “Please, oh please fuck me. I’ve been wanting it since our last phone call.”

Sam nodded and sat up on his knees, hauling his shirt up over his head before he got up and stripped out of everything. He paused though when he moved them onto their sides. “You sure you want to mate me?” he asked quietly against Gabriel’s neck, scenting him. 

“I have your pups in me, and they are assholes because they tag team my bladder. If I’m willing to deal with that, then yes, I’m pretty damn sure.” Gabriel nodded. “Less talk, more cock.”

Sam felt better hearing it again as he slid one arm under Gabriel to hold him close before positioning himself and pushing in gently. Gabriel’s arousal from his light touches made it an easy slide and he sighed against his neck. “Missed you.” 

“You too.” The other sighed out. “And definitely this.”

He gave a soft chuckle. “If I wasn’t already preggers, I’d tell you to try and breed me since that is an option now.”

Sam’s Alpha growled against his neck at the thought. "There's always later." He pressed a kiss to his neck before lifting one of his legs to hook back over his own as he started to move slowly. 

“I have to survive these two bladder stompers first.” Gabriel snorted then let out a low moan. “But possibly, the sex is good.”

Sam smiled and pressed kisses to his skin as one hand settled on the side of Gabriel’s belly, splaying over the swell as his other arm held him in place. “The sex is very good.” 

Gabriel chuckled and pressed back into the other, enjoying the fill and thrusts. He missed this, more than he ever realized. He clamped down to feel the movement even more and spur Sam on.

Sam purred at the tight squeeze and nuzzled into Gabriel’s neck. “My precious Omega.” 

“Now get to the ‘my’ part.” Gabe smiled, exposing his neck. “Find a spot.”

Sam flushed and brushed his lips over Gabriel’s neck that he was freely offering before holding him tight so he wouldn’t jerk and striking hard, sinking his teeth into his neck.

Gabriel let out a gasp and his body locked up. He shivered and leaned into the mouth. “Oh fuckity fuck fuck.”

Sam held him through it before carefully unlocking his jaw and swallowing the blood left in his mouth before licking a wide stripe over the wound. “You okay?” he asked quietly. 

“Better than.” He smiled. “How does it look?”

Sam pressed a kiss to the center. “Like mine.” 

Gabriel snorted. “That’s good then.”

Sam nuzzled him and pressed more kisses as he kept moving slowly as he pressed his affections all over Gabriel with his hands and lips. 

Gabriel leaned in and kissed the other. He felt light and loved, something he hadn’t felt in a long time.

Sam kissed him back, nibbling his lip lightly. His hand cupped Gabriel’s belly and he looked at the mating bite. “Thank you.” 

Gabriel blinked and flushed. “I was honestly not expecting this to turn out this way.”

“Neither was I.” He kissed his shoulder. “But I’m glad it did.” 

Gabriel smiled and pushed back against the other. “Come on, claim me.”

Sam made a pleased noise and started moving at a slow even pace, cradling Gabriel’s body against him. It wouldn’t take him long even with the slow pace. Gabriel’s last phonecall and their mating was going to make sure of that. 

Gabriel seemed to notice, his hand going to his own cock. “Thinking about all the ways you are going to do it? Going to fuck me nice and slow like you said over the phone?”

Sam purred and his knot began to catch. 

Gabriel smiled. “Yes, that’s what you want, huh? Come on, Sam, knot me. Please.”

It was the please that pushed him over. He growled and popped his knot as he pressed deep into Gabriel and grazed his teeth over the mating bite. 

Gabriel arched and cried out. He shuddered against him and clenched down. He reached and laced his fingers through Sam’s. He brought it up and scented against it before kissing over it. He wasn’t going to last any longer and when he felt the first pull of his orgasm, he sank his teeth into the side of the arm, an inch below his wrist.

Sam didn’t understand what Gabriel was doing until his teeth were already past his skin and he hissed. He hadn’t been expecting that but the pain made another orgasm pull him tight as he watched Gabriel pull his mouth away, leaving a ring that was unmistakable. He used the same hand to pull Gabriel’s mouth around and kiss him hard. 

Gabriel still had a bit of blood in his mouth and when he was pulled to kiss Sam he gave a soft purr. He felt the other give in again and come. He leaned into the kiss then nipped the other’s lip softly.

Sam smiled slightly and moved his hand down to rub his thumb over Gabriel’s belly as he nibbled and sucked on his lip. 

The blond hummed happily, not even caring when his tummy was petted. He got a little frustrated when people started petting his stomach like it was public property. But Sam, Sam had full Buddha belly rights.

Sam pulled his mouth away from Gabriel’s and nuzzled and scented him as he held him. “I love you, ya know?” 

“I would hope so, because I love you too.” Gabriel smiled, pulling the arm up to kiss over the new mark.

Sam smiled and shuddered at the brush of Gabriel’s lips. “Good because now you have to deal with me.” 

“Good.” Gabe smirked and drew his tongue over the bite.

Sam returned the favor and gently grazed him with his teeth before his knot finally relaxed. 

Gabriel purred happily and smiled. “Congrats, we are stuck together, now what are we going to do?”

Sam pulled out before moving and flopping down on the other side of Gabriel so they could face each other. “What do you want to do?” He knew what he wanted to do, but Gabriel’s opinion mattered. 

“I’m not sure, I’ve never gotten to this stage of serious.” Gabriel shrugged.

Sam smiled. “I know.” He pressed a kiss to his nose. “Do you want to get married or just stay mated?” he asked. It wasn’t a big jump. Just a legal paper saying what everyone already knew... Or would when they saw the bite marks. 

“Might as well put it on the papers.” Gabriel nodded.

He nodded. “Okay. That’s the easy question.” 

“That sounds scary.” Gabriel pointed out.

Sam snorted. “I just meant, ya know, do you want to get a place together?” 

“I could do that.” Gabriel nodded.

He blinked. “Really? Not going to argue with me or run away?” 

“I’m naked and fat. I don’t run, won’t for a few more months. Now if you want to watch me waddle away, I can do that.” Gabriel snorted. “I don’t mind getting a house with you.”

Sam chuckled. “You’re adorable.” He kissed him. “You sure?” 

“Do I have to bite you again?” Gabriel snorted.

Sam smiled. “If you want.” He pulled Gabe close. “You happy with how it turned out so far at least?” 

“So far yea.” Gabriel nodded and snuggled in close.

Sam kissed him. “Good. Now I’ve gotta go tell Bobby,” he groaned. 

“Is that… bad?” Gabriel frowned.

“I’m never going to hear the end of it. He’ll be razzing me for the next thirty years.” He buried his face against Gabriel’s neck and kissed his bite. 

“Well, I’ll just have to keep you company for that long so he can’t tease you too much.” Gabriel smiled.

Sam squeezed him and hummed. “I like the sound of that.” 

“Good, but I’m not going to lie, can we go another around?” Gabriel tried to put on his best ‘please’ beg face.

Sam smiled and lifted his head to look at him. “I’m down for the moment, but I don’t mind using that drawer full of things you bought for yourself that I promised you I would use.”

Gabriel’s eyes went dark, his pupils blowing wide. “Babe, I have the appetite of a pregnant omega. I’m horny all the damn time from hormones. Please, do what you want.”

Sam purred. “I plan on it.” 

“Oh fuck yes.” Gabriel shuddered, moving to get more comfortable. 

Sam pressed a kiss to his belly before getting up and going over to the top drawer of Gabriel’s dresser and considered his options. 

Gabriel leaned up on the bed and waited for his Alpha to decide. It sent a little flush slip through him at  _ his _ alpha. 

The assortment impressed even Sam as he sifted through the contents, taking things out and inspecting them before putting them back. He finally settled on a small vibrating orb and a vibrator that was not too long. He grabbed a bottle of lube and came back to the bed to sit on his heels between Gabriel’s feet. 

Gabriel was already hardening, anticipation growing as he watched Sam decide. He felt ridiculously eager for what was to come.

Sam saw his Omega fidgeting and his cock growing hard for him. He smiled and leaned down, pressing a kiss to his bellybutton before moving down to flick his tongue over the head of his cock. 

Gabriel let out a low whimper and rocked his hips a little to get more attention there. 

Sam pressed a kiss to it and looked up. “Shh, my Omega, I’m here.” He leaned back down and took Gabriel’s cock into his mouth on a smooth slide. 

“Fuck, I know, and I wouldn’t want it any other way.” The other keened. 

Sam felt heat bloom out of his belly and spread, making his limbs tingle. To be wanted by his mate was something he had missed for too long. He was determined to make this one last until they were old and grey. 

He pulled up with a pop and reached over to grab the little round vibrator and turned the capsule to make it start vibrating. He lightly touched it to the tip of Gabriel’s cock and dragged it down to tease around the base. 

Gabriel shook, he was slick already and a mess, looking debauched and sexed anyway you looked at it. And he couldn’t have been happier. He let out a wave of pleased noises as he rocked up against the toy, happy for the new sensation that he didn’t have to work at. He could lay back his tired body and let Sam have his way

Sam gazed down at his Omega and took in the sight of him. “You’re perfect, Gabriel.” He made light circles with the vibrator on Gabriel’s perineum and watched his legs shake. 

Gabriel’s legs twitched, partially wanting to close and also open wide. He laid his head back and gave a little beg for more.

Sam nipped his thigh before pressing his fingers gently into Gabriel, the entrance giving way easily. He felt the slick from his knot and Gabriel and wanted to revel in it. With a wicked smile, he pulled his hands and the vibrator away. “Roll over for me.” 

Gabriel tried to chase the sensation but nodded,  rolling over and bracing on his arms. 

Sam watched him squirm and smiled. When Gabriel presented to him he groaned. He was wet and slightly spread open from his knot. He spread the cheeks further and leaned forward, licking and sucking, tasting himself and Gabriel’s sweetness at the same time. 

Gabriel couldn't stop the long, sharp moans that pulled from him from Sam's tongue. His hole fluttered as it was played with and he gripped the sheets. He buried his face and tried to press back into the mouth that was making him see stars. 

Sam let Gabriel push back as far as he wanted, burying his face against him as he lapped and sucked. 

“Sam. Sam oh god, please.” The other begged, his voice raspy with need, he wanted to rock against the other’s tongue forever.

Sam slid two fingers into him and spread him open a little more, delving his tongue into him. He slid his other hand with the little vibrator down to trace it over Gabriel’s cock. 

Gabriel whined and wanted to more. “Sam, Sam, please, I want this. I love this so much.”

His body was shaking, the weight of the twins was making his hips hurt but it also felt great. The vibrations making his cock so hard, his body leaking slick so much it should have been embarrassing. 

Sam’s body, whether he was ready or not, responded to Gabriel’s scent and taste. He loved having his Omega like this, needy for him. He pulled his mouth away and sat up on his knees behind him. He kissed his way up Gabriel’s spine before sliding into him, cock heavy. The hand that wasn’t holding the vibrator to Gabriel’s cock moved to hold his belly as he kissed his ear. 

Gabe let out a slow whine and rocked back on the other. “Yes!”

Sam teased his cock with the vibrator as he started to move, laying kisses and little nips over Gabriel’s shoulders. He took his time and angled himself so he was brushing Gabriel in just the right way. 

Gabe shuddered. “I can’t l-last Sam. Going to cum.”

Sam nipped his ear. “Then come for me, Gabriel.” He let the Alpha roll through his chest just because he knew Gabriel loved it.

Gabe gasped and buried his face into the bed. His body rocked with an orgasm as he screamed into the mattress. This is where he wanted to be, pleasured and in Sam’s arms.

Sam held onto Gabe through it, making sure he didn’t slip out of his hold. He dropped the vibrator off to the side and kept moving in the same slow pace he had been and he scented his sated Omega. 

Gabe was tired and so happy he could have burst. His skin was alive and humming. His body had a perfect ache. He relaxed more and slowly rocked back against Sam, he just needed one more thing.

The scent coming off of Gabe smelled like sugar cookies and  _ home _ and it made Sam’s knot start to swell as he moved. His nose stayed buried against his Omega’s neck and his hands cradled their pups. He caught finally and sighed out against Gabe as he came. 

Gabe could have purred when he felt the knot, his hands came up and twined into Sam’s. 

Sam held onto Gabe’s fingers and nuzzled against him as he shuddered with another orgasm. 

“Feels good to have you home.” Gabe mumbled.

Sam gingerly moved them so he was cradling Gabriel with his body. “Feels good to be home.” His thumb brushed over Gabe’s belly. “Sleep. We’ve got all the time in the world now.” 

“I can sleep up until one of them pegs me in the bladder.” Gabriel chuckled. 

Same smiled slightly. “Then capitalize on them being quiet for the moment.” He pressed a kiss right below the other’s ear. 

“I’m going in for an ultrasound in two days.” Gabe mumbled. “If you wanted… you could come.”

“I’ll be there.” He felt the flutter of excitement finally settle into him now that Gabe was sated and sleepy. “I wouldn’t be anywhere else in the world.” 


	8. Resignation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no. I have feelings.

Sam held Gabriel’s hand in his as they walked up the shallow steps into the doctor’s office, opening the door for him. His wrist stung under the bandage wrapped around it with the movement, but he ignored it. Gabriel had refused to wear a bandage after it had finally stopped bleeding. 

He stood close beside him as he checked in with the nurse at the front desk and tried to make himself look small but there were a lot of Omegas in the waiting room and only a couple of other Alphas. 

He swallowed and helped Gabriel into a chair before sitting beside him and squeezing his hand. He hadn’t felt this nervous in ages but this was the big one. They’d know what they were going to have today if Gabe decided he wanted to know. 

Gabriel chuckled. “Are you okay?”

Sam looked over at him and nodded. “Y-yeah. I... uh... I’m just nervous.” 

“It’s not too scary.” Gabe chuckled. “I hate the gel stuff.”

Sam smiled slightly. “Yeah. Hear it’s cold.” 

“Like lube they put in the freezer.” Gabe mumbled. He winced slightly and rubbed over his distended belly. 

Sam’s brows came down at the pained expression. “Are you okay?” 

Gabe reached and snagged Sam’s hand. He pressed it to his stomach and a second later there was a throb against his hand.

Sam was a little panicked until he felt the push against his palm and the breath felt like it had been punched out of him. That was his pup pushing at him. Tiny little fighting thing. With his other hand, he turned Gabriel and kissed him hard as the nudging kept up against his hand. 

Gabe blinked at the kiss and chuckled when they were suddenly called. He pulled back and smiled at Sam. “Let’s go.”

Sam was a whole lot of emotions at the moment but his Omega told him to get up and go so he took his fingers in his again and let him lead since he’d never been here before. 

Gabe led the other and motioned to the stool that was next to the examination table. Gabe hopped up and took off his shirt while Sam hovered nearby instead of sitting.

The nurse chuckled and looked over to Sam. “Is he the father?”

Gabe blushed bright. “Yea…”

“You should be proud then,” she said to Sam as she grabbed some clear gel. “They have both been developing amazingly.”

Sam couldn’t help his grin. That was the best news he’d heard in ages. “Yeah. I’m proud of all three of them.” 

Gabe snorted. “Wait till I have to give up certain food. Then you will be packing for the hills.”

The nurse chuckled good naturedly and poured the chilly goo on Gabe’s stomach. Gabe pulled a face and looked up at the ceiling as he did it. 

Sam sank to the stool and took Gabe’s fingers in his as he scooted closer. “I’ll love you even if you have to give up sugar and become a monster.” 

“Sugar, caffeine, sushi, and fish,” the nurse stated, setting up the screen and taking the ultrasound wand in hand.

Gabe groaned. “Nooo, all the good food.”

Sam smiled slightly and rubbed his thumb over Gabe’s fingers. “Sorry.” 

“It is your fault.” Gabriel chuckled. “You and you magic knot apparently.”

The nurse chuckled a little with a slightly red face and cleared her throat. She moved her wand over Gabe’s stomach. “Alright, here they are.”

Sam felt a bit of Alpha pride at that but turned to the screen and had to swallow hard. Two little blobs were moving around slightly in the grey and black ambient noise.

“That’s the head of the first one.” She said, motioning to the screen. “And this is the other’s head. They both are still looking good.”

Sam smelled salt water and looked at Gabriel but he realized that his vision had gone suddenly wavy. He swiped at his face with the hand Gabe wasn’t holding and took a deep breath. 

Gabe brought up the hand in his and kissed it. He smiled up at the big softy. He turned back to the nurse. “Can we get the gender?”

Sam smiled and turned his attention back to the monitor where his pups were slowly wiggling around in Gabriel’s womb. 

“It looks like fraternal twins. A boy and a girl.” The nurse stated after a pause.

“Well, that will make that easier to tell them apart.” Gabe grinned.

Sam rubbed at the center of his chest and squeezed Gabriel’s hand again. He couldn’t even think of anything to say. He was so excited and terrified. 

 

Sam looked at the little black and grey blobs on his laptop screen as he typed on the other half, smiling to himself. Gabriel was in the shower washing off the last of the gloopy gel. 

 

_ Mr Vance,  _

_ It’s been my pleasure to work with you and your team at the firm, but I will be giving my resignation. Effective immediately.  _

_ As you can see in the attached images, I have bigger priorities that call me home. I will return tomorrow to get my things out of the company apartment, but I will be returning here so I can help my mate.  _

_ Please do not think this is reflective on the company. My Omega is just very settled in this town, and I don’t have the heart to ask him to leave.  _

_ Thank you so much,  _

_ Sam Winchester _

 

Sam read over it again and made sure the ultrasounds were attached before he sent it, sitting back from the kitchen table. This was the right thing to do. Gabriel and their pups came first. No matter what kind of internship he had. 

Gabe wandered out of the shower, rubbing down his hair as he walked. “Alright, I’m de-gooed and happier for it. Want any cookies or anything?”

Sam pulled him close as he walked by and nuzzled against his stomach. “Nah. Not really hungry.” 

“Okay.” Gabe carded through Sam’s hair. 

Sam purred and pulled him closer, looking up at him. “Love you.” 

Gabe flushed a little and nodded. “You too.”

Sam tugged him down to kiss him before letting him go. “I just sent my resignation in. I’m going to go up with a truck tomorrow and get my stuff. Do you want to go with me or do you want to stay here?” 

“I don’t really do long drives.” Gabe cringed. “I can send Benny though.”

Sam shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. Dean’s going with me. I just thought I’d offer.” He lifted Gabe’s hand and kissed the back of it. “How are you feeling knowing we’ve got one of each?” 

“Not sure.” Gabe shrugged. “I’ve just been taking it one day at a time. I have to pop them out before I get that far.”

“Yeah. I can understand that.” He turned the hand over and kissed the palm. “Do you want to start talking names?” 

“Enie and meanine?” Gabe hazarded a suggestion.

Sam laughed. “No. I can’t in good conscience let you name them that.” 

“Cupcake and muffin?” Gabe waggled his eyebrows.

Sam’s laughter shook his shoulders as he pulled Gabe across his lap and kissed him. “No. Not that, either.” 


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Endings, man.

Gabe really should have expected it. He wasn’t supposed to have kids, so of course they were going to jump ship two weeks early.

He stared down at where his water had broken. “Fuck.”

A midnight snack, that’s all he had wanted.

He chewed his lip then nearly doubled over when a wave of contractions hit him. That had been more intense than the last forty-eight hour ones. He gripped the counter as he put down the ice cream and turned to the bedroom. “Sam!”

Sam jerked awake at the alarm in Gabriel’s voice and got up out of bed to go find him in the kitchen. He smelled something very strange and then got an eyeful of Gabe’s sleep pants as he came around the table. His eyes widened. “Your water?” he asked as he rushed around to him and helped him back to the bedroom. 

“Well I certainly don’t have that big of a bladder.” Gabe winced and held his stomach. “I think we should head to the ho-oh jesus this hurts more than them kicking.”

Sam sat him down on the bed. “Alright. Let me get you in some clean pants and get the bag and we’ll go, babe.” His face was pinched in worry as he flipped on the lamp and went to the dresser and pulled out a new pair of pajamas for Gabe. He helped the Omega out of them and into the new ones after grabbing a dirty towel out of the hamper and getting most of it off. 

He could smell the pain and distress and it made him want to snarl at everything and protect his mate but the best thing he could do for him was get him to the hospital. 

When he got him dressed again and the baby bag they’d packed, he picked Gabriel up very carefully and carried him to his car, scooting the seat back for him as far as he could before belting him in. 

He barely remembered to run back in and grab shoes and a shirt and lock the door behind them. 

It was a short drive to the hospital and he’d called the OB/GYN on the way to let him know what was going on. He said he’d be there within a half hour and to get Gabriel set up in a delivery suite. 

Sam took Gabe in through the ER entrance and they made sure his vitals were normal and everything was looking good before sending him upstairs to the fourth floor. 

While Sam waited with Gabe in the ER, he called Dean and Bobby who arrived not long after Gabe was moved. Dean had Cas and Crowley with him, all looking concerned. 

Gabe was being hooked up and checked so Sam told him he’d be right back after he told everyone what was going on. The Omega just nodded and grimaced through another wave of pain. 

Sam hugged Dean when he saw him. “Hey.” 

“Heya, Sammy, what’s going on? Isn’t he a couple weeks early?” 

Sam nodded. “Yeah, but it’s not unusual with twins. They said his vitals look good. They’re hooking him up to a heart monitor around his belly to check on the twins.” 

Bobby clapped him on the shoulder. “He’s going to be fine.” 

 

Dean was busy pacing while Crowley held Cas against his side and Bobby was trying to talk Dean down. This made every anxiety Dean had ever had about pregnant Omegas come back and convolute themselves together into a gnarled, twisted mess of self-loathing. 

Eventually, Cas got up and got in his way, making Dean stop on a dime. He stepped forward and hugged him, pulling Dean down so he could scent him. He knew he smelled healthy and pregnant which made the Alpha in Dean go completely lax. “They’re fine, Dean. The nurses would have told us if anything changed. And Sam said he was okay when he came out here last. It’s alright.” 

Dean’s arms wrapped around Cas and he held him close, their own pup between them, not yet fully grown. “Yeah, okay.” 

He kissed his mating mark on Cas’s neck and pulled him over to the seat he’d been in before but sat Cas across his lap and held him as Crowley’s hand went into his hair to stroke through it. 

Bobby couldn’t help the small smile on his mouth as he watched his eldest boy get the TLC he deserved. 

It was another hour before a nurse came out, smiling and smelling like a combination of anxiety, sweat, and joy. “You can go in and see them now. Two at a time, please.” 

Dean stood up with Cas immediately and lowered him to his feet. “We’re their brothers.” 

The nurse smiled again. “Of course. Please follow me.” 

She led them down the hall as Dean’s fingers wound through Cas’s. The room they were led to had a wide door big enough for three people to walk through and she knocked gently before Sam called out for whoever it was to come in. She pushed it open and let Dean and Cas pass her. 

Sam was sitting in a chair beside Gabriel’s bed holding one twin while Gabriel lay exhausted in the bed with the other. He smiled when he saw his brother. “Hey.” 

Cas drifted away from Dean and went over to Gabriel. Dean took the hint and went over to his own brother. He stood beside Sam and looked down at the pup, wrapped up in a soft pink blanket. “She’s beautiful,” he breathed and a flood of sweet smelling pride came from Sam. 

“Yeah, she is,” he said just as quietly. 

“What did you name them?” 

“Lane Asia Novak and Robert Matthias Novak.” 

Dean nodded and refrained from touching her. He knew having a new pup that smelled like another Alpha would stress Sam out. Instead, he squeezed his shoulder. “You did good, Sammy.” 

Sam just smiled. “Yeah. I think we did.” He looked over at Gabriel and smiled like the sun was out, all warmth and love. 

Something dawned on Dean then. “Wait... you said Novak. That’s Gabriel’s last name.” 

Sam nodded. “We’re getting married. I’m going to take his last name.” 

Dean’s brows shot up and he thought of what their father would have said about that. His hand tightened on Sam’s shoulder again. “Good, Sammy. That’s good.” Regardless of what John thought, they were getting through life pretty okay if those two Omegas on the bed were anything to go by. 

"Yea, it is." Gabe grinned sleepily. "Want to hold one?"

Dean shook his head slowly. “No, they’re too small for me right now. I’ll wait a coupla weeks, okay?” He didn’t want Sam to have to deal with his scent all over his newborns as much as he wanted to hold his niece and nephew. 

Sam nodded and gently rubbed his thumb over his daughter’s little chubby cheek. Unadulterated love was on his face. 

It seemed like everything was going to be just fine. 


End file.
